Hinata is Mine!
by NamuraShicie
Summary: [Chap 5 Up!] Jadilah Ratuku, Hinata/Jadilah Cahayaku, Hinata-san/Jadilah Lucky Itemku, nanodayo/Jadilah Mai-chanku/Jadilah Snack kesukaanku, Hinata-chin/Jadilah pemilik diriku ssu!/ Mempersembahkan fanfic perjuangan kisedai untuk mendapatkan Hinata
1. First Meet

Hinata memantapkan hatinya, menghembuskan nafas dan menatap pemandangan diluar pesawat.

Pesawat?

Ya. Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo, kampung halamannya. Meninggalkan Tou-san dan Nii-sannya di Inggris.

Tapi tentu saja, Hinata tak sendirian di Tokyo, kakak keduanya, Uchiha Sasuke, ditugaskan mengurus Uchiha cabang Jepang, jadi jelas Hinata akan tinggal dengan kakaknya yang cukup protektif itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat hampir tiba di bandara Tokyo.

Welcome to Tokyo, Hinata~

 **Hinata is Mine!**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Pairing :GoMxHinata_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

Pagi ini, Sasuke terbangun oleh aroma masakan. Begitu sampai di dapur ia tersenyum, melihat punggung gadis berambut indigo yang sedang memasak.

Hinata menoleh begitu mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Lalu tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di kursi.

"Ohayou Nii-san" Sapa Hinata

"Hn. Ohayou" Jawab Sasuke singkat, Hinata tiba tiba mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut

"Jangan menjawab dingin padaku, Nii-san" Sasuke terkekeh dan mengacak pelan rambut Hinata

"Rasanya mimpi melihatmu disini. Tapi kalau ini memang mimpi, Nii-san tak ingin bangun. Senang rasanya melihat adik tersayangku ada disini"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit terkikik geli.

"Mulai~" Balas Hinata, yang selalu menjadi sasaran gombal Sasuke. Ia heran kenapa kakaknya ini bisa menjadi seperti patung es berjalan di luar sana

"Nii-san mandi dulu sana. Siap siap. Aku juga mau siap siap dulu, nanti kita makan" Ujar Hinata sambil mengacungkan spatulanya pada Sasuke

"Baiklah. Seragammu dan segala keperluanmu sudah ada di lemari, sepatumu juga sudah ditaruh dirak sepatu" Ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Kakaknya yang satu itu selalu saja memanjakannya.

*

Begitu Hinata menginjakan kakinya di Tokyo High School, ia sudah menarik banyak perhatian, belum lagi kakak tampannya, Sasuke, yang menemaninya ke ruang kepsek.

Hinata berjalan dengan senyuman diikuti Sasuke yang berwajah muram.

"Nii-san, jangan cemberut"

"Ck. Aku tak suka kau ditatap seperti itu oleh para lelaki disini. Sepertinya aku harus melamar menjadi guru untuk melindungimu"

"Jangan!" Cegah Hinata spontan. Bisa bisa ia kesulitan beegerak di bawah pengawasan Sasuke "A-ano, Nii-san kan sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Aku tak mau menambah beban Nii-san"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum tipis "Kau takkan pernah jadi beban Nii-san. Baiklah, pastikan untuk menelepon Nii-san kalau terjadi sesuatu"

"Pasti" Jawab Hinata

Dan akhirnya, sampailah mereka di ruang kepsek. Sasuke mengetuknya.

"Masuk" Terdengar jawaban dari dalam

Dan begitu pintu dibuka, rupanya ada seorang siswa juga disana.

"Gaara?!" Pekik Hinata refleks begitu melihat surai merah lelaki tersebut

"Maaf nona, siapa yang kau panggil Gaara?" Tanya lelaki bersurai merah itu sambil berbalik, menampakan manik heterokrom yang indah

"E-eh Gomen, kukira kau Gaara, warna rambut kalian sama, he he" Jawab Hinata membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Adiknya ini kelewat jujur.

Sementara lelaki merah tadi menatap Hinata intens, membuat Sasuke jadi geram sendiri.

"Dia memang cantik, rambut merah. Jangan ditatap seperti itu" Ujar Sasuke sinis yang sukses merebut semua perhatian disana

Sebelum terjadi perdebatan, Kepala Sekolah mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, Akashi. Perkenalkan, ini calon anggota baru kelasmu, Uchiha Hinata"

Hinata maju dan menunduk "Watashiwa Uchiha Hinata desu. Maaf untuk kesan pertama di awal tadi"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat di manik mata pria dihadapannya dan tersenyum.

Membuat lelaki yang diperkenalkan sebagai Akashi itu tertegun.

Senyumnya murni. Begitu tulus. Biasanya para gadis akan tersenyum sok manis saat dengannya.

"Nah Hinata, Namanya Akashi Seijuuro, Ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas di kelas yang akan kau tempati"

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ditunggu? Ayo kekelas" Sasuke angkat bicara. Membuat semua yang berada di sana menyernyitkan alisnya heran

"Nii-san... tak berniat mengikutiku ke kelas kan?" Tanya Hinata pelan

"Mengantar, Hime. Bukan mengikuti" Ralat Sasuke

"Nii-san tak perlu mengantarku, kan sudah ada Akashi-san. Sasu-nii ke kantor saja, bukannya ada rapat?"

Hinata benar. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengiyakan, sambil memberi tatapan 'jangan sentuh adikku, atau kau akan mati' pada Akashi.

"Baiklah. Ingat. Kalau ada apa apa telpon Nii-san. Nanti pulangnya Nii-san jemput"

Sebelum Hinata angkat bicara, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada tak terbantah "Tak ada penolakan"

*

Hinata dan Akashi berjalan beriringan di koridor yang sepi, sebab jam masuk memang sudah dimulai.

"Kakakmu sangat protektif" Celetuk Akashi, menghentikan keheningan antata mereka.

Biasanya Akashi lebih suka diam. Namun anehnya, dengan gadis ini ia merasa berbeda.

"Huum, Sasu-nii memang begitu. Makanya Tou-san membawaku ke Inggris bermaksud meredakan keprotektifan Sasu-nii. Tapi bukannya mereda. Sikap protektifnya makin menjadi" Respon Hinata sedikit bercerita

Anehnya. Bukan tatapan sebal yang dilihat Akashi dimata Hinata, tapi tatapan bahagia.

"Kau tak keberatan dengan sikap protektifnya?"

Akashi heran, bukankah dibatasi dalam segala hal itu menyebalkan? Kenapa gadis ini dengan riangnya malah menggeleng?

"Tidak. Aku tau itu tanda kalau Sasu-nii benar benar menyayangiku. Dia tak ingin aku terluka karna apapun"

Dan saat itu juga, Sang Emperor, Akashi Seijuuro, telah jatuh dalam pesona Uchiha Hinata.

*

Ketika memasuki kelas, Akashi langsung menghadap sensei yang tengah mengajar. Hinata menunggu didepan pintu.

Begitu Akashi memberi kode, Hinata masuk.

Semua murid berdecak kagum, gadis itu benar benar rupawan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Titah sang sensei

"Watashiwa Uchiha Hinata desu, Yoroshiku"

Suara yang mengalun lembut itu membuat para lelaki memerah sendiri, ditambah senyum yang membuat pipi chubbynya semakin menggemaskan.

Anak perempuan dibuat gemas dengan pipi yang begitu menggoda untuk dicubit.

"Akashi silahkan duduk. Dan nona Uchiha, duduk di samping Midorima Shintarou"

"Midorima angkat tanganmu"

Di barisan ketiga samping jendela, tangan seorang lelaki berambut hijau terangkat, Hinata berjalan menuju Midorima, sedikit heran kenapa ada teko di atas mejanya.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou" Ucapnya ketika Hinata duduk disampingnya "Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin memberitahumu namaku, nanodayo"

Ha? Nanodayo? Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan logat anehnya itu.

"Ano Midorima-san, kenapa kah membawa teko? Tidak botol minum saja?" Tanya Hinata penasaran mengira teko itu berisi air untuk minum

"I-ini lucky itemku, nanodayo"

"Lucky Item?"

"Ya, Oha Asa mengatakannya tadi pagi, nanodayo"

"Acara horoskop itu kan?"

Midorima mengangguk. Ia tahu. Hinata akan menganggapnya aneh. Oha asa freak atau penggila horoskop. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. itu sudah terlalu biasa.

Lagipula ia yakin, Tuhan menakdirkan seseorang yang tak akan menganggapnya aneh untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

"Aku juga kadang menontonnya. Sekali kali aku juga membawa barang sepertimu, hanya saja kalau barang itu masuk dalam tasku" Respon Hinata, membuat Midorima merasa kacamatanya akan pecah saking kagetnya.

"Kau... kau tak merasa aku aneh, nanodayo?"

"Aneh? Tidak. Berarti itu hobimu kan, apa salahnya punya hobi?" Tanya Hinata polos pada Midorima yang mematung

"Hobiku membaca fanfic. Malah kadang aku menghabiskan waktuku terlalu banyak untuk membacanya. Apakah aku jadi terdengar aneh?"

Hinata tersenyum yang seketika membuat Midorima berdebar.

"Kalau ia juga biar saja, toh itu membuatku senang"

Uchiha Hinata. Tak taukah kau? Midorima merasa doanya dikabulkan, melalui dirimu.

*

Begitu istirahat tiba, Hinata dikerumuni anak anak perempuan. Terlihat mereka ingin berteman dengan gadis manis itu.

"Hinata, ikut denganku, kukenalkan sekolah ini" Suara tegas itu menghentikan semua ocehan

"Gomenne, minna. Kita mengobrol lagi nanti saja ya. Aku mau berkeliling dulu" Pamit Hinata yang diiyakan semua murid

"Dia manis sekali ya, aku jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipinya" Ujar salah seorang gadis setelah sosok Hinata hilang dibalik pintu

"Aku ingin memeluknya" Celetuk gadis lain tak tahan dengan pesona Hinata

*

"Apa Akashi-san, tidak keberatan menemaniku? Kalau kau sibuk, aku bisa berkeliling ditemani orang lain"

"Tidak. Sudah tugasku sebagai ketua kelas juga ketua osis. Ah, dan Uchiha, jangan berjalan dibelakangku. Kemari" Titah Akashi sambil menunjuk sampingnya

"Baik, tapi jangan panggil aku dengan margaku ya? Rasanya aneh" Jawab Hinata sambil mengimbangi langkah Akashi

"Hn" Jawab Akashi, namun tiba tiba Hinata berlari dan menarik seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda, dan membantu memegangi buku bukunya yang hampir jatuh

"Kau tak apa? Orang tadi seenaknya saja menabrakmu, mereka tak melihatmu yang kesusahan apa?" Gerutu Hinata.

Rupanya Hinata melihat lelaki bersurai biru muda itu kesusahan membawa buku, dan ditabrak seenaknya oleh siswa lain.

Sedangkan lelaki itu menatap Hinata intens dengan tatapan datarnya yang menyembunyikan banyak emosi.

"Kau menyadari keberadaanku?" Tanyanya membuat Hinata menyernyit aneh

"Tetsuya? Sedang apa kau disini? Aku tak melihatmu tadi" Sapa Akashi begitu mendekati Hinata dan mendapati kawannya juga ada disana

"Akashi-kun. Aku kebagian piket, Aku mau mengumpulkan buku ini ke kantor" Jawabnya "Akashi-kun gadis ini siapa?"

"Namanya Uchiha Hinata, murid baru. Dan Hinata ini Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kuroko menatap Hinata dan membungkuk pelan, Hinata membalasnya.

"Panggil saja Hinata"

Kuroko mengangguk, lelaki itu masih berekspresi datar tapi jelas ada binar lain dalam tatapannya pada Hinata, membuat Akashi sedikit tak senang.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menyadari keberadaanku Hinata-san"

Kuroko pamit. Walau ekspresinya masih datar tapi ia senang, akhirnya bisa menemukan seseorang yang menyadari hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

"Akashi-san, apa dia terabaikan?" Tanya Hinata sedih "Kenapa dia berterima kasih karna aku menyadari keberadaannya?"

"Hawa keberadaannya tipis. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya ketika kau menghampirinya tadi" Jelas Akashi sekaligus ingin menghilangkan aura sedih pada sinar mata Hinata

Sebelum Hinata merespon penjelasan Akashi, sebuah suara dengan nada malas menyapa pendengarannya.

"Are~ Aka-chin sedang apa? Dan siapa gadis ini? Dia kecil sekali~"

Hinata menahan nafasnya begitu melihat lelaki bersurai ungu setinggi hampir dua meter itu.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tak akan menghancurkanmu. Kres kres"

Lelaku raksasa itu menatap Hinata sambil memakan snacknya.

"Hinata, ini Murasakibara Atsushi" Akashi mengenalkannya, yang dibalas anggukan kecil Hinata

"Aka-chin~ Apa kau punya permen? Permen dikantin sudah habis. Padahal aku belum makan permen" Pintanya pada Akashi

Permen? Hinata jadi merasa, lelaki itu begitu menggemaskan. Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa.

"Kau sudah makan banyak snack, Atsushi" Respon Akashi

"A-ano Murasakibara-san, kalau permen, aku ada beberapa, kau mau?" Tawar Hinata, merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan 5 bungkus permen

"Kau memberikannya padaku, Hinata-chin?" Tanyanya sedikit tak percaya

Hinata mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya, Murasakibara mengambil permen itu dan menatap Hinata kagum.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chin~. Aku tak pernah menemukan orang sebaikmu pada pertemuan pertama"

Murasakibara jelas terpesona pada sosok Hinata, dan itu membuat Akashi semakin merasa tak nyaman.

"Baiklah Hinata. Kita lanjutkan berkeliling" Putus Akashi

Himata mengangguk "Baiklah, Murasakibara-san, aku pergi dulu"

Murasakibara menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan kagum.

"Teman teman Akashi-san unik unik. Rambutnya warna warni" Ucap Hinata sedikit terkikik

"Mereka teman setim basketku" Jawab Akashi

"Basket? Akashi-san bermain basket?!" Tanya Hinata antusias. Ia begitu menyukai permainan basket, namun tak bisa memainkannya

"Kau menyukai basket?" Tanya Akashi sedikit sangsi

"Suka! Kalau sedang bosan, aku suka menonton basket" Jawab Hinata "Tapi aku tak bisa bermain basket" Lanjutnya jujur

"Pemain favoritmu siapa?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengajak Hinata ke arah gym, tempat kisedai biasa berlatih

"Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab gadis itu bangga

Langkah Akashi terhenti ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata "Bukankah itu nama kakakmu?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia, membuat sang point guard berdebar karenanya.

"Bagiku Sasu-nii itu pemain yang paling hebat dan keren! Ita-nii juga bisa basket. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai permainan Sasu-nii!"

"Aku jadi ingin melihat permainan basket kakakmu" Gumam Akashi cukup keras begitu melihat betapa antusiasnya Hinata bercerita tentang kakaknya

"Ajak saja Nii-san one-on-one!" Usul Hinata dan seketika menyadari tempat mereka berada "Ups, sepertinya kita terlalu asik mengobrol, sampai aku lupa bertanya ini dimana"

"Ini gym. Tim basket kita selalu berlatih disini"

Samar. Tapi terdengar suara duk duk dari dalam gym. Akashi sangat mengenalinya. Suara pantulan bola basket.

Namun tidak dengan Hinata, mimik wajahnya ketakutan, merapat pada Akashi. Dan ucapan Hinata selanjutnya hampir membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro hampir tergelak.

"A-Akashi-san, ku-kurasa disini ad-ada hantu"

Akashi hendak menenangkan Hinata, namun begitu menghadap Hinata, ia merasa wajahnya seketika panas, begitu tau Hinata bersembunyi di bahu kanannya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Momen itu terhenti begitu pintu gym dibuka dari dalam disusul dengan teriakan Hinata.

"Kyaaaa!! Hantuu!!" Akashi merasa telinganya berdenging, begitu juga pria berkulit tan, sang pelaku pembukaan pintu.

"Hoi hoi! Siapa yang kau kira hantu?"

"Ck. Daiki" Ucap Akashi kesal

"Kau- kau bukan hantu? Syukurlah" Wajah pucat Hinata perlahan kembali ke warna asalnya

Hinata keluar dari balik bahu Akashi.

Dan begitu melihat keseluruh tubuh Hinata, lelaki bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu berdecak kagum.

"Mai-chan?" Gumam Aomine menatap lekat Hinata

Hinata menggeleng "Aku Hinata. Uchiha Hinata. Apa aku mirip kenalanmu yang bernama Mai-chan?" Tanyanya penasaran

Akashi memijat dahinya pelan. Gadis ini sepolos apa sih?!

"Hmm Ti-tidak eh Ya eh ehm" Aomine menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Risih ditatap tajam oleh Akashi. Seolah mengamcamnya untuk tak mengotori pikiran gadis Uchiha itu.

"Kau ... kekasih Akashi?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya dilontarkan sang navy blue

Harapan Aomine terkabul. Hinata menggeleng. Kalau kekasihnya Akashi kan mustahil ditikung.

"Aku murid baru. Akashi-san ketua kelasku. Kami sedang berkeliling" Jawab Hinata lantas menatap Akashi "Dia teman basketmu juga?"

"Hn. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Nah Hinata ayo kita kekelas saja, istirahat hampir habis. Besok kita lanjutkan berkelilingnya"

Akashi sepertinya kehilangan moodnya, jadi Hinata mengangguk dan pamit pada Aomine.

"Hinata-san" panggil Aomine menghentikan langkah Hinata dan Akashi "Kau akan menjadi Mai-chanku" Ucapnya dan berlalu

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Apa katanya Mai-channya? Akashi akan menambahkan porsi latihannya.

"Akashi-san, Mai-chan itu siapa?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo"

*

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Begitu bangkit dari duduknya Hinata melihat dari kaca, mobil berwarna dark blue sudah menunggunya. Itu mobil Sasuke.

"Midorima-san, Aku duluan. Nii-sanku sudah menunggu" Pamit Hinata

Tadinya ia juga hendak pamit pada Akashi, tapi lelaki itu diminta mengikuti guru pelajaran terakhir tadi.

"Kau tak perlu pamit padaku, nanodayo" Wajah Midorima sedikit memerah "Bu-bukan berarti aku senang kau pamit padaku, nanodayo"

Hinata mulai paham satu sifat Midorima. Tsundere.

"Ano" Ucapan Midorima menghentikan langkah Hinata "Kau mau kubawakan lucky item untuk besok? Bu-bukan berarti aku menawarkanmu nanodayo"

Lha? Lalu maksudnya apa? Hinata mengabaikan keanehan kata kata Midorima lantas mengangguk.

"Zodiakku Capricorn!" Ucap Hinata sebelum benar benar menghilang dari kelas

*

Hinata berusaha secepat mungkin menuju Sasuke, ia tau. Kakaknya itu sangat benci menunggu. Jadi ia mengambil jalan yang jarang dilewati orang, agar cepat.

Sayangnya perjalanan Hinata menuju gerbang tak semulus harapannya.

Hinata terjatuh. Berdebum cukup keras. Sikunya sepertinya terluka.

Dia tertabrak seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang sedang terburu buru. Wajahnya pucat begitu melihat Hinata.

"Go-gomen ssu!, Jangan tahan aku! Jangan lempar aku pada fans girl gila itu ssu!"

Logat apalagi itu? Fansgirl? Tak lama derap langkah terdengar.

"Kise-kun~"

"Kiseeeee"

"Kiseeku yang tampan"

Panggil suara gadis gadis bersahutan

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menarik tangan lelaki itu dan memasukannya ke ruangan dibelakangnya. Seingatnya itu ruang musik.

"Stt. Diam dulu" Titah Hinata yang langsung membuatnya diam

"Ah, kau gadis manis. Kau melihat Kise-kun ke arah sini?" Tanya seorang gadis yang jelas jelas berbeda seragam dengannya

"Ah, Dia lari ke sana" Tunjuk Hinata terus kedepan "Lalu belok kiri"

Para gadis yang berjumlah 10 orang tadu langsung saja mengikuti arahan Hinata.

Begitu mereka berbelok. Hinata membuka pintu persembunyian lelaki kuning tersebut.

"Arigatou ssu! Kau menyelamatkan hidupku!" Ujarnya bahagia dan menatap Hinata seolah olah ia adalah malaikat penyelamat.

"Ne, tenshicchi. Kau adalah penyelamatku ssu!" Nada riang dalam suaranya mengingatkan Hinata pada sahabat sang Aniki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ano namaku Hinata. Uchiha Hinata"

"Oke ssu! Aku takkan pernah melupakan Hinatacchi!"

Hinata merasa sedikit aneh dengan logat lelaki itu "Lalu namamu?"

Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat rahang lelaki kuning itu hampir lepas.

"Kau.. tak mengenalku ssu?" Tanyanya tak percaya

Hinata menggeleng "Kalau kau keberatan tak apa. Aku duluan ya, Nii-sanku sudah menunggu"

"Kise Ryouta ssu! Namaku Kise Ryouta! Diingat ya Hinatacchi!" Ujar Kise menghentikan lari Hinata.

Hinata menoleh "Oke! Akan kuingat!"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Kise "Hinatacchi, kawai ssu~"

Dan akhirnya Hinata sampai pada Sasuke, langsung saja ia masuk ke bangku sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau lama, Hime." Dan sebelum ucapan Sasuke terlanjut ia melihat luka di siku kanan Hinata, tanpa babibu langsung saja Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata untuk melihat lebih jelas lukanya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin cepat cepat kesini, jadi memakai jalan yang satu lagi, dan seseorang tak sengaja menabrakku" Ujar Hinata sebelum Sasuke bertanya

"Dan dia tak mengobatimu?" Nada suara Sasuke berubah dingin "Yang mana dia? Biar Nii-san beri peringatan"

"Jangan Nii-san! Lagipula hanya luka kecil kok" Sanggah Hinata

"Tapi tetap saja ini membuatmu sakit"

"Nii-san saja yang mengobatiku ya?" Bujuk Hinata dengan tatapan yang takkan pernah bisa dilawan Sasuke

"Baiklah" Ekspresi dingin Sasuke luntur jika berhadapan dengan Hinata "Tapi, tak ada lelaki yang menggodamu kan? Atau mengganggumu?"

Hinata menggeleng "Tak ada, Nii-san"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke sangsi

"Huum!" Angguk Hinata

Well, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke seandainya tahu dalam satu hari ini adik manisnya itu berhasil membuat 6 lelaki yang dikenal sebagai Generation Of Miracle jatuh hati?

- **TBC** -

Haloo~ Gimana? Cukup menghiburkah?

Semoga minna sekalian menikmati yaa..

Oh iya Hinata-hime, namanya jadi Uchiha Hinata. Abis author gak bisa bikin Sasuke kehilangan Hinata. Jadinya adik kakak aja deh, hhe hhe.

Trus cerita ini di chap depan usaha para kisedai ngedapetin Hinata. Nanti juga ada chapter kencan Hinata sama masing masing anggota kisedai~

Ditunggu ya~

Okay,

Mind to Review?


	2. Uchiha Hinata

Sasuke meminun kopinya, sambil menunggu Hinata di meja makan, adiknya itu tengah bersiap siap.

"Lho? Nii-san lebih cepat dariku rupanya" Sapa Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di meja makan

Begitu Sasuke melihat penampilan Hinata, lelaki itu tersedak.

"Eh, Nii-san!" Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk punggungnya pelan

"Hinata, lepaskan ikatan rambutmu" Titah Sasuke

"Eeh?!" Hinata memegang kuncirannya. Rambutnya kan hanya diikat ponytail?

"Kenapa? Mengikatnya susah lho Nii-san" Hinata mencoba mempertahankan gaya rambutnya

"Kau bisa mengikat setiap ujung depan rambutmu kebelakang, tapi jangan pernah mengikat seluruh rambutmu seperti itu" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tak ingin dibantah

Hinata itu gadis yang mempesona, dan kalau rambutnya diikat tinggi seperti itu, lehernya yang putih bersih bisa menjadi santapan mata mata lapar.

Dan Sasuke takkan membiarkannya. Takkan pernah.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya dan menarik lepas ikatan yang sudah susah susah diaturnya.

"Tak Ita-nii, tak Sasu-nii, kenapa sih aku dilarang menguncir rambutku?!"

Sasuke yakin, alasan Itachi pasti sama sepertinya.

"Sudahlah, nanti Nii-san belikan bando dan jepit rambut untukmu" Ujar Sasuke yang seketika mengembalikan mood adik manisnya itu

"Baiklah! Ayo sarapan!!" Ucap Hinata semangat membuat Sasuke terkekeh

 **Hinata is Mine!**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Pairing : GoMxHinata!_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

"Perlu Nii-san antar ke kelas?" Tanya Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah

"Tak perlu, aku sudah tau arahnya kok!" Jawab Hinata sambil keluar dari mobil

"Ya sudah, kalau..."

"Ada apa apa aku pasti telpon Nii-san kok" Potong Hinata, sudah hafal kalimat Sasuke setiap akan meninggalkannya sendiri

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan "Kau memotong perkataan Nii-sanmu Hinata"

Hinata tertawa pelan "Habis~, aku sudah hafal diluar kepala semua kata kata Nii-san"

"Baiklah, pulangnya seperti biasa Nii-san jemput, oke?"

"Oh iya!" Hinata menepuk kepalanya teringat sesuatu "Aku mulai ikut ekskul hari ini. Pulangnya lebih sore"

"Ekskul apa? Tak banyak lelaki kan?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik

"Tidak kok, ini kan ekskul memasak" Jawab Hinata cepat cepat. Tak ingin memancing emosi Sasuke di pagi hari

"Oke. Pokoknya kalau ada yang menganggumu segera laporkan pada Nii-san"

"Aye kapten!" Hinata mengangkat tangannya, hormat pada Sasuke, yang membuat senyum langka lelaki raven itu terulas

Tak lama setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata, manik gadis manis itu menangkap sosok orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kuroko-san!" Panggil Hinata yang sukses membuat langkah lelaki bersurai biru muda itu terhenti

"Hinata-san" Ucap Kuroko begitu Hinata sampai pada tempatnya

"Ohayou!" Sapa Hinata ceria

"Ohayou mo" Balas Kuroko datar

Ekspresi dan nada bicaranya memang datar, tapi percayalah, dakam matanya ada binar yang tak dapat diungkapkan melalui kata kata.

"Mau berjalan ke kelas bersama?" Tawar Kuroko

Sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mengajak seseorang untuk pergi ke kelas bersama.

"Tentu" Balas Hinata sambil mengangguk "Kuroko-san kelas apa?"

"XI-C. Hinata-san dikelas XI-A ya?"

"Iya, berarti Kuroko-san dilantai 3 ya?"

Lelaki berekspresi datar itu mengangguk.

"Untuk kali ini rasanya aku ingin bertukar kelas dengan Midorima-kun" Gumam Kuroko pelan

"Kau bicara sesuatu Kuroko-san?" Tanya Hinata merasa mendengar gumaman Kutoko

"Tidak Hinata-san, ah kita sudah tiba di kelasmu" Ujar Kuroko merasa kenapa perjalanan ke kelas cepat sekali?

"Kuro-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti karna sebuah teriakan nyaring

"Hinatacchi~"

Terlihat lelaki bersurai sewarna matahari, Kise Ryouta, berlari ke arah Hinata dengan tangan terbuka.

Bersiap memerangkap gadis bermahkota indigo itu kedalam pelukannya.

Namun Kuroko tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia menarik Hinata ke arahnya.

Dan sang model papan atas itu akhirnya hanya memeluk angin.

"Eh Hinatacchi kemana?" Lalu melihat ke arah kanan, Hinata ada disana dengan Kuroko "Huwaa!! Kurokocchi! Sejak kapan kau ada disana ssu!"

"Maaf Kise-kun tapi kau tidak boleh memeluk orang sembarangan" Dari nada bicaranya, jelas pemain bayangan itu keberatan

"Eh, Kurokocchi, Hidoi ssu!" Ucap Kise sambik memasang mimik muka sesedih mungkin, yang hampir membuat Hinata merasa kasihan

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk malaikat penyelamatku ssu!"

"Malaikat penyelamat?" Suara lain merespon, suara yang amat dikenal mereka semua

Hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara tegas dan tak terbantah seperti itu.

Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ya Akashicchi! Hinatacchi adalah malaikat penyelamatku ssu!"

Akashi menanggapinya dengan menaikan sebekah alisnya. Menantikan kelanjutan daru kalimat yang dilontarkan rekannya itu.

"Kemarin Hinatacchi menyelamatkanku dari fans gilaku dari sekolah lain. Jadi sekarang, aku ingin memberinya pelukan selamat pagi ssu!" Jelas Kise dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Rupanya ia belum menyadari tatapan Akashi yang berkilat tajam.

"Tapi Kurokocchi malah menarik Hinatacchi"

"Tetsuya, kali ini aku mengapresiasikan tindakanmu" Ujar Akashi menatap penuh penghargaan pada pemuda biru itu

"Aku tidak tahan ingin memeluknya, Hinatacchi kawai ssu!"

Bukan hanya Akashi yang memberikan tatapan tajam, Kuroko pun sama, walau tersamarkan oleh ekspresi datarnya.

Sementara Hinata merona hebat, dikatakan malaikat penyelamat dengan bangganya oleh lelaki yang baru kemarin dikenalnya. Dipuji kawai pula.

"A-arigatou Kise-san"

Suara merdu Hinata membuat 3 pasang mata berbeda warna menoleh.

Seketika nafas mereka tertahan.

Hinata dengan pipi chubbynya yang merona, sungguh pemandangan yang begitu memukau.

"HINATACCHI KAWAI SSU!!" Teriak Kise dan hendak kembali memeluk Hinata.

Namun, tertahan oleh gunting Akashi.

Ya. Akashi menyodorkan guntingnya dihadapan Kise.

Glek.

Kise menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"A-akashicchi.."

Hinata bahkan membulatkan matanya. Lebih merasa heran darimana Akashi mendapat gunting merah itu?

"Aku selalu membawa gunting merahku kemanapun, Hinata" Ujar Akashi

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat lucu di depan ketiga lelaki itu. Akashi menjawab pertanyaannya? Apa ia bisa baca pikiran?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran" Lanjut pria bersurai merah tersebut

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata yang dibalas anggukan Akashi

"Tetsuya, Ryouta, kembalilah ke kelas kalian"

"Baiklah, tapi Hinatacchi nanti istirahat denganku ya ssu!" Ajak Kise. Itu juga kalimat yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokan Kuroko.

Sebelum Hinata menjawab, Akashi dengan baik hati menjawabnya.

"Sayangnya aku dan Hinata masih harus melanjutkan keliling sekolah. Aku belum memperkenalkan semua isi sekolah"

"Itu benar. Tapi apa kalian mau ikut?" Tawar Hinata yang dihadiahi tatapan blink blink milik Kise

"Tidak Hinata, aku tak suka kalau tugasku diganggu orang lain. Ryouta, Tetsuya, sepertinya kalian harus kuantar ke kelas masing masing"

Akashi menarik tangan Kise dan Kuroko, menyeret mereka berdua menuju tangga.

"Kau ke kelas duluan saja, Hinata"

Hinata mengangguk dengan ekspresinya yang masih keheranan.

Dan begitu masuk kelas, teman sekelasnya yang sudah hadir langsung menghampiri Hinata.

Bahkan gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten memeluknya erat.

"Hinata, kau memang kawai!" Celetuk Tenten

"Kau berhasil menggaet 3 prince GoM!" Pekik gadis musim semi bernama Sakura

"GoM?" Tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat semua temannya melongo

"Kau tak tau GoM?" Tanya Ino, gadis bak barbie yang mengikat rambutnya ponytail. Uh membuat Hinata sedikit iri

"Wajar sih, Hinatakan dari Inggris" Ujar Ino

"GoM itu Generation of Miracle" Mulai Sakura menjelaskan "Anggotanya 6 orang. Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi"

"Mereka adalah lelaki yang mengabdikan hidup pada basket"

"Mereka itu idola semua gadis!"

"Kami bahkan sempat sangat mengidolakan mereka"

"Tapi lama lama kami lelah dan memikih lelaki lain saja"

"Sikap mereka sangat acuh terhadap para gadis, hanya 1 gadis yang bisa dekat dengan mereka. Hanya sang manager Momoi Satsuku"

"Tapi mereka tak terlihat ingin menjalin cinta dengan pelatihnya"

"Yah itu juga kan karna Momoi sahabat dekat Aomine"

"Dan Hinata. Kau adalah satu satunya gadis yang berhasil masuk dalam lingkup mereka"

"Kami mendukungmu! Siapapun pilihanmu!"

Mereka bicara bergantian membuat manik Hinata mengikuti mereka yang berbicara.

"Pilihan apa, nanodayo? Dan kenapa Hinata dikerubuni begitu? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo"

"Eh Mido-kun" Sapa mereka sakah tingkah, takut ketauan

"Dan lebih baik biarkan Hinata menaruh tasnya dulu, nanodayo" Ucap Midorima yang membawa bola voli, itu pasti lucky itemnya.

Tapi mereka masih diam. Yakin bahwa kalimat Midorima belum selesai

"Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya, nanodayo" Lanjutnya sambil berlalu

Gotcha! Tebakan mereka benar, Midorima selalu saja menyangkal ucapannya, dasar tsundere.

"Ya sudah. Kau taruh tasmu dulu saja, Hinata-chan!"

Ucap Sakura kemudian berbisik pada Hinata "Sepertinya Mido-kun juga berhasil jatuh dalam pesonamu, hihi"

Wajah Hinata memerah.

Ah~ Manisnya ciptaan tuhan yang satu itu.

Hinatapun menuju mejanya yang semeja dengan Midorima.

"Bola voli itu lucky itemmu hari ini?" Tanya Hinata yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi

"Iya" Jawab Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun

"Apa kau membawakan lucky item untukku?" Tanya Hinata, membuat wajah Midorima sedikit memerah

Sebenarnya Midorima tadi bingung bagaimana cara memberikan lucky item pada Hinata. Bisa saja gadis 148cm itu lupa kan?

"Ulurkan tanganmu, nanodayo"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, lebih tepatnya mengadahkan tangannya, ia kira Midorima akan memberikan lucky itemnya.

Tapi tidak, Midorima memasangkannya langsung pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Memasangkan? Yup! Sebab lucky item Hinata hari ini adalah ... gelang bergemerincing.

"Eh? Gelang?" Hinata menaruk tangannya, antusias menatap gelang itu "Wah~ Gelangnya bagus! Arigatou Midorima-san"

Hinata tersenyum, menularkan sebuah senyum tipis pada Midorima.

Sedangkan Tenten, Sakura, Ino dan beberapa teman lain berusaha keras agar tidak memekik.

Adegan itu manis sekali!

"Kau membeli gelang ini sendiri, Midorima-san?" Tanya Hinata yang tiba tiba membuat Midorima gelagapan

"Itu tidak penting, nanodayo"

"Tidak penting apa?" Tanya suara lain, Akashi.

"Bu-bukan apa apa nanodayo"

"Oh ya?" Akashi terlihat sangsi dan beralih menatap Hinata

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa yang tidak penting?"

"Midorima-san memberikanku lucky item, dan kutanya darimana ia dapat, katanya itu tak penting" Jawab Hinata

Midorima ingin sekali mengetuk kepala Hinata, meskipun ia takkan pernah berani melakukannya, gadis itu terlalu jujur!

"Baiklah" Ujar Akashi dan menatap Midorima, apa maksud lelaki itu? Seumur hidup baru kali ini Akashi melihat Midorima memberikan lucky item untuk orang lain

Dan akhirnya Akashi menunggu bel sambil mengobrol dengan Hinata juga Midorima

"Hinata ayo ke kantin bersama!" Ajak Sakura

"Gomenne minna, aku belum selesai berkeliling dengan Akashi-san"

Eh? Akashi menemani Hinata 2 hari berturut turut? Sepertinya dugaan mereka tentang pesona Hinata benar.

"Ayo Hinata" Ujar Akashi bangkit dari kursinya

"Baik, Akashi-san, Midorima-san aku pergi dulu" Pamit Hinata dan segera menuju Akashi yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

Dan di kursi samping Hinata, pria megane itu menghela nafas berat "Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin menjadi Akashi, nanodayo" gumamnya pelan

*

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya begitu sadar Hinata cukup tertinggal di belakangnya.

Langkah gadis itu kecil kecil. Akan lebih praktis kalo Hinata digendongnya kan?

"Akashi-san" Pemikiran Akashi terhenti oleh panggilan Hinata

"Jalannya jangan cepat cepat, langkahku kan tak selebar Akashi-san" Hinata mengerucut

Tampak begitu menggemaskan.

Akashi hampir saja mengangkat tangannya untuk mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Hinata ayo berteman" Ajak Akashi setelah

menguasai keadaan

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Akashi heran

"Lalu selama ini kita apa?" Gantian, Akashi yang keheranan "Bukankah kita memang teman?" Lanjutnya

Akashi terkekeh pelan.

Catat itu.

"Pikiranmu simple sekali Hinata" Respon Akashi "Kalau begitu mulai saat ini panggil aku dengan suffiks -kun"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata masih belum paham

"Tandanya kita berteman, bukankah teman memanggil dengan panggilan akrab?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan

"Coba panggil aku"

"Akashi-kun?" Akashi mengangguk, ia merasa satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Hinata

Dan Akashi pun mengenalkan tempat yang belum diketahui Hinata.

Ketika dekat dengan kantin, sebuah suara malas kembali menyapa mereka, tapi terselip nada senang didalamnya.

"Aka-chin? Hinata-chin? Masih berkeliling?"

Sang titan ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi berdiri menjulang dihadapan Hinata dan Akashi yang notabene jadi terlihat kecil.

"Murasakibara-san" Sapa Hinata "Ya, kemarin belum selesai"

"Jadi Hinata-chin belum membeli makanan?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah maibounya

"Kau sendiri Atsushi? Kenapa diam disini? Biasanya setelah membeli snack kau kembali ke kelasmu?" Potong Akashi

"Aku menunggu Mine-chin, dia sedang membeli burger, aku ingin memintanya satu, uangku sudah kubelikan maibou-chan" Jawabnya acuh

Hinata tertawa pelan, mengalihkan atensi kedua pria disana.

Hinata merasa lucu mendengar panggilan Murasakibara untuk snacknya.

"Hinata-chin cantik kalo tertawa" Ucap Murasakibara polos, menghentikan tawa Hinata dan menggantinya dengan rona di dipipi

"Ini untuk Hinata-chin" Murasakibara menyodorkan satu buah maibou pada Hinata.

Seketika bahu Akashi memberat, ah, sepertinya akan banyak saingan untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

Murasakibara tidak pernah memberikan snacknya pada siapapun.

TIDAK PERNAH.

Walau pada keluarganya. Ataupun ada anak yang merengek disekitarnya ingin permen, Murasakibara tidak akan pernah memberikannya

Dan sekarang? Pada gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin dia bisa sebaik itu?

"Eh Mai-, ehm maksudku Hinata-chan. Masih berkeliling dengan Akashi?" Tanyanya begitu melihat tatapan tajam Akashi, hampir saja ia keceplosan memanggil Hinata dengan nama idolanya

"Masih Aomine-san, tapi sebentar lagi selesai, kami akan ke kelas sekarang, benarkan Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengangguk membenarkan sedangkan Aomine dan Murasakibara merasa iri dengan panggilan -kun pada Akashi.

"Aomine-san membeli burger sebanyak itu?" Tanya Hinata agak kaget melihat 15 burger yang dibawa Aomine

"Kalau sedikit aku takkan punya tenaga untuk latihan nanti" Jawab Aomine, lantas alisnya berkerut saat melihat maibou yang digenggam Hinata

"Hinata-chan, itu.." Tunjuk Aomine pada maibou Hinata tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Ah, ini dari Murasakibara-san" Jawab Hinata yang membuat mata Aomine membulat

Sepertinya pikirannya sama seperti Akashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ini juga burger untukmu" Aomine memberikan satu burgernya pada Hinata

"Nanti mau menonton tim basket latihan?" Tawar Aomine yang tidak ditentang Akashi

"Gomen, aku ada ekskul memasak sore ini, mungkin lain kali" Jawab Hinata

"Hinata-chin bisa memasak? Sugoi~ Hasil masakannya nanti berikan padaku ya~" Pinta Murasakibara yang membuat Akashi dan Aomine juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama

"Oke, nanti aku bawakan untuk anggota basket"

Jawaban Hinata mengirimkan angin segar bagi Akashi dan Aomine.

Teeet teeet.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo ke kelas Hinata" Ajak Akashi yang dijawab anggukan Hinata, lantas pamit pada Aomine dan Murasakibara.

*

Ternyata kelas memasak selesai lebih sore dari dugaannya, dan hari ini ia tak memasak.

Hanya materi tentang tepung.

Hinata segera membereskan barang barangnya, yakin kalau sang kakak sudah menunggunya. Terbukti dari banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab di ponsel Hinata. Ia memang mensilentnya tadi.

Dengan terburu Hinata segera meninggalkan ruangan memasak.

Dugaannya tepat. Mobil kakaknya sudah ada di samping gerbang dengan sang kakak yang bersandar di gerbang.

"Sasu-nii!!" Panggil Hinata yang sukses mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke

"Kau lama sekali? Apa ekskul memang selalu selama ini? Atau ada yang menggodamu?"

Tanya Sasuke bertubi tubi, yang dijawab Hinata dengan gelengan dan senyuman lebar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Nii-san lapar, kau harus memasakkan sup tomat, sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Baiklah~ Aku akan memasak sup tomat seember untuk Nii-san" Jawab Hinata yang dibalas kekehan Sasuke

Namun sebelum suara Sasuke terdengar, suara lain menyapa dari belakang Hinata.

"Kau Hinata? Uchiha Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik, dan Sasuke juga berdiri di sampingnya.

Dilihatnya gadis bersurai merah muda menyapanya.

Hinata mengangguk

"Kau cantik!" Ujarnya antusias yang justru mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang merona

"Ah iya, aku Momoi Satsuki, manager basket, kau tau? Kau begitu heboh dibicarakan disana, mereka berebutan membicarakanmu, bahkan Sei-chan juga ikutan!"

"Lalu kau tau? Aku sempat mengira Dai-chan gila saat berteriak dengan keras 'Aku menemukan Mai-chan'. Sei-chan memarahi Dai-chan katanya namanya Hinata, bukan Mai-chan!"

Cerita Momoi antusias "Aku akhirnya dapat melihatmu Hinata! Kau memang cantik!"

Hinata merona dan aura Sasuke menggelap.

Apa katanya tadi? Hinata heboh dibicarakan tim basket? Yang artinya heboh dibicarakan lelaki? Dan Hinata disamakan dengan Mai-chan? Horikita Mai itu?

Itu idola sahabat dobenya, ia tau seperti apa Mai-chan itu.

"Hinata, gym disebelah mana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ujung lorong lantai 2 sebelah kanan, lalu belok kiri" Jawab Hinata belum menyadari aura gelap Sasuke

Momoi mulai menyadarinya. Sepertinya Sasuke tipe Sister Complex.

Dugaan Momoi terjadi, Sasuke segera masuk ke sekolah, menuju gym.

Tangannya mengepal kuat

"Sasu-nii! Sasu-nii!" Panggilan Hinata diabaikan Sasuke, setidaknya ia tahu, Hinata bersama gadis bernama Momoi, tak mungkin Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata kalau adiknya itu sendirian

"Hinata-chan! Ayo kita susul, sepertinya kakakmu ke gym!"

Hinata mengangguk. Kakaknya itu memang sangat melindunginya, Sasuke pasti akan menemui Tim basket khususnya Aomine, memang Mai-chan itu siapa sih?!

"Momoi-san, Apa Sasu-nii cemburu karna Aomine-san juga menyukai Mai-chan? Sebenarnya siapa sih Mai-chan? Sasu-nii dan Aomine-san pasti akan memperebutkan Mai-chan! Kita harus cepat!"

Usai mengatakan itu Hinata berlari lebih cepat meninggalkan Momoi yang terheran dengan sikap Hinata.

"Dia tak tau siapa Mai-chan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri "Hinata-chan! Tunggu!"

Momoi ikut berlari lebih cepat.

Sementara itu di gym.

"Hinata-chin tidak kemari" Ucap Murasakibara muram

Anggota basket, khususnya GoM masih latihan disana

"Memangnya dia mau kesini? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo"

"Kita jemput saja kalau begitu ssu!"

Sebelum ada jawaban lain pintu gym dibuka secara kasar dari luar, menimbulkan bunyi yang keras, mengalihkan perhatian semua anggota gym.

Mereka menatap heran pria yang datang dengan ekspresi marah tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Guman Akashi yang didengar semua

Mereka membulatkan mata. Uchiha? Kalau begitu dia kakak Hinata?

"SIAPA YANG MENYAMAKAN IMOTOUKU DENGAN HORIKITA MAI DARI MAJALAH LAKNAT ITU?!" Teriak Sasuke menggelegar dengan aura yang begitu gelap

Glek. Semua menelan ludah susah payah. Dan menatap Aomine.

Sasuke yang menyadari arah pandang anggota basket menatap tajam Aomine.

Udara disana memberat. Aura Sasuke mencekik mereka.

"Nii-san!! Sasuke-niisan!!" Teriakan Hinata yang kelelahan mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab Lelaki belum surai kuning segera memerangkap Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Kau menjadi malaikat penyelamat lagi ssu!!"

"Kise-san, sesak" Ujar Hinata merasa pelukan Kise sangat erat

Dan dalam sekali sentak Sasuke melepaskan Kise dari Hinata.

Pandangan tajam didapat Kise dari para kisedai, dan tatapan mematikan diberikan secara sukarela oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Adikku." Desis Sasuke mematikan

Sepertinya bukan hanya Aomine yang akan mendapat kemarahan Sasuke. Kise pun sepertinya sama.

- **TBC** -

Hallo minna!!

Gomen yaa kalau gak bisa update kilat, author di sekolah kepilih buat lomba pidato jadi kemarin fokus bikin teksnya dulu, hhe hhe.

Kayaknya selama dua minggu ke depan updatenya kisaran 5 hari sekali. Ntar kalo lombanya beres, bakal update cepet~

Semoga menikmati ya minna!!

Kalau sempet tinggalkan jejak yaa~ Biar jadi penyemangat, hihi.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Oh iya! Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Kuroko Tetsuya~


	3. Overprotective Brother

**Hinata is Mine!**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pairing : GomxHinata_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

Suasana di aula gym masih begitu tegang.

Untungnya berkat campur tangan sang emperor baku hantam bisa terelakkan.

Hinata masih memeluk lengan sang kakak erat, menahannya agar tak menerjang Aomine dan Kise.

"Kau bocah kuning, jangan pernah coba sentuh Imoutoku. Seujung jari saja kau sentuh, sepuluh jemariku akan memutus saluran pernafasan di lehermu" Ucap Sasuke membuat semua yang mendengar merasakan aura kegelapan yang begitu pekat

Kise bahkan memucat. Aura ini persis saat Akashi marah.

"Nii-san jangan galak galak" Hinata berusaha memadamkan api amarah Sasuke

"Kau juga Hinata! Jangan terlalu baik pada orang. Bagaimana kalau mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada cukup tajam pada Hinata

Hinata yang berhati lembut merasa terluka dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Gomen" Suara Hinata melirih dan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke

"Aku hanya jadi beban Nii-san kan kalau berada di sini? Aku akan telpon Tou-san dan kembali lagi ke Inggris"

Amarah Sasuke menguap begitu saja ketika melihat manik mata adiknya sudah berkaca kaca.

Crap! Sepertinya ia terlalu keras pada Hinata.

"Hinata, Nii-san minta maaf. Nii-san tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi"

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal pelit dengan kata maaf, akan menjadi mudah mengeluarkan kata maaf hanya pada Hinata, adik kesayangannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, berhenti marah marahnya. Nii-san membuatku takut" Ujar Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Dan saat itu ia melihat sebuah gelang melingkari pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Sasuke yakin seyakin yakinnya, sebelum berangkat tadi Hinata tidak memakai aksesoris apapun.

"Hinata, darimana kau mendapatkan gelang itu?"

"Ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya membuat gelang itu mengeluarkan suara krincing krincing

"Ini lucky itemku Nii-san" Jawab Hinata tak menjawab siapa pemberi gelang tersebut

"Lucky item?" Ulang Sasuke tak paham

Sedangkan anggota basket menatap Midorima tak percaya, oh, kecuali Akashi tentunya.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya makin pening. Ia tahu adiknya memang mempesona. Tapi hanya dalam dua hari ia membuat seseorang memberinya sesuatu?

Sasuke memejamkan mata menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"Hinata, Nii-san janji tak akan marah marah lagi, sekarang lebih baik kau ke mobil duluan, dan kau" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Momoi "Antarkan Hinata ke mobilku dan temani dia sampai aku kembali"

"Ta-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh kalimat Sasuke

"Nii-san tak akan lama Hinata"

Mendengar nada menenangkan dari Sasuke, Hinata akhirnya mengangguk.

Momoi yang malas berdebat dan ingin mengobrol dengan Hinata memilih mengikuti ucapan Sasuke.

Begitu Momoi dan Hinata menghilang dibalik pintu gym Sasuke kembali melemparkan deathglarenya pada para kisedai.

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi, adikku sedang menunggu. Sebutkan nama kalian semua"

Merasa menjadi kapten, Akashi menjadi yang pertama angkat suara "Akashi Seijuuro"

"Akashi?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia tau perusahaan Akashi, pimpinannya, Akashi Masaomi, sedang menjalin relasi dengan Uchiha

"Ah iya, kita pernah bertemu di ruang kepala sekolah bukan? Aku tak sempat memikirkan margamu, karna saat itu kau sungguh mengancam"

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya. Mengancam? Bagian mananya saat di ruang kepala sekolah yang menunjukan ia mengancam?

"Lanjut" Titah Sasuke

"Aomine Daiki" Lelaki berkulit tan yang selanjutnya angkat bicara

"Kau. Berhenti menyamakan adikku dengan Horikita Mai"

Aomine hendak membantah. Tapi tatapan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya kaku. Ia kira hanya Akashi yang bisa mengeluarkan aura Iblis macam ini.

"Kau kuning!" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Kise

"Kise Ryouta ssu!"Jawab Kise, keceriaannya telah kembali

" Ingat pesanku tadi!"

"I-iya ssu" Kise mengangguk merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Sasuke

Sasuke lantas menatap Midorima, memintanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo"

Sasuke menatap Midorima dan bola voli bergantian. Bukankah ini ekskul basket? Apa gunanya membawa bola voli?

"Ini lucky item cancer hari ini, nanodayo" Ujar Midorima menjawab tatapan heran Sasuke

"Lucky Item?" Ekspresi Sasuke tak percaya "Artinya gelang yang dipakai Hinata itu darimu?"

"I-itu lucky item capricorn hari ini nanodayo, ta- tapi aku memberinya karna dia yang minta nanodayo, bukan karna aku ingin memberinya!"

Sasuke memijat alisnya, kepalanya pening. Ia harus meminta Hinata memasak menu dengan banyak tomat.

"Jangan berikan lucky item apapun lagi pada adikku, mengerti?"

Midorima terpaksa mengangguk.

"Lalu kau yang tinggi!" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Murasakibara yang asik memakan maibounya

"Ara~ Aku? Murasakibara Atsushi kraus kraus"

"Baik, sudah semua, kali ini a-"

"Maaf Uchiha-san, saya belum memperkenalkan diri"

Tiba tiba lelaki bersurai biru langit, berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafas.

"Kurokocchi sejak kapan kau ada di sana ssu!"

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kise, melontarkan pertanyaan yang berada di benak Sasuke.

"Aku disini sejak tadi Kise-kun" Dengan wajah datarnya Kuroko menatap Sasuke

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya"

Sasuke mengangguk "Baiklah, sekarang dengar a-"

"KYAA!!"

Suara teriakan menghentikan kata kata Sasuke.

"Itu Satsuki" Ujar Aomine sangat mengenali suara sahabat kecilnya

Momoi berteriak. Momoi bersama Hinata.

Semua mata melebar.

Dan seketika seperti kesetanan Sasuke Kisedai berlari menuju asal suara.

Dan begitu sampai disana, Sasuke merasa jantungnya nyaris berhenti melihat Hinata terduduk dengan dengan darah mengalir dari kakinya.

"Satsuki, kenapa bisa begini?!"

Sang emperor berbicara, Sasuke segera mendekati Hinata yang terduduk sambil meringis.

"Da-darahnya banyak sekali ssu" Ujar Kise

"Aku akan membawa peralatan P3K dulu, nanodayo" Midorima panik dan segera melesat ke lokernya

"Hinata kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah jelas jawabannya

Hinata mengangguk. Tapi ringisannya mengatakan bahwa itu sakit.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Momoi

"Tadi saat kami sedang mengobrol, tiba tiba ada seseorang, aku kira dia murid yang belum pulang, tiba tiba dia menunduk, menyayat kaki Hinata, lalu lari" Jelas Momoi berkaca kaca menyebabkan percikap amarah di kedua mata kelam Sasuke

"Wajahnya, kau lihat wajahnya?" Tanya Akashi mengepalkan tangan

Jadi Hinata sengaja dilukai begitu?

"Dia menutup wajahnya dengan topi jaket"

"Ini P3Knya nanodayo" Midorima datang tergesa memberikan kotak P3K pada Sasuke

Sasuke segera membalut luka Hinata, memberikan penangangan pertama.

"Kalian peduli pada Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kisedai

Mereka mengangguk serentak.

"Cari tau siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar dari sekolah ini dengan penampilan aneh, periksa cctv, malam nanti kirimkan hasilnya padaku"

Sasuke memberikan kartu namanya pada Akashi. Dan menggendong Hinata ala bridal.

"Percayakan pada kami" Jawab Akashi yang diiyakan yang lainnya

Melalui tatapan matanya Sasuke tau sorot mata para lelaki itu menajam, ada amarah juga kekhawatiran disana.

Sasuke mengangguk lantas pergi, Hinata pun tersenyum menahan sakit pada para kisedai, tak kuasa berbicara, ia takut meringis, dan Sasuke pasti akan semakin khawatir padanya.

"Biar kubantu bukakan mobilnya" Momoi berseru dan mengikuti Sasuke

Tatapan para Kisedai berkilat tajam.

"Aku marah" Ujar Kuroko dengan nada datarnya, tapi sorot matanya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ucapannya

"Tanganku gatal ingin meninjunya" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya

"Aku ingin menangkapnya ssu" Ujar Kise dengan nada serius

"Aku ingin melempar kepalanya dengan lucky itemku, nanodayo" Midorima menggenggam bola volinya dengan kencang

"Aku akan menghancurkan orang yang menyakiti Hinata-chin" Ucap Murasakibara bahkan ia melupakan cemilannya

"Kita akan menemukannya dan menghabisinya" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya dari saku. Siap bertempur.

Bagi Akashi, Hinata spesial karna dia adalah satu satunya gadis yang tanpa kepurapuraan saat bersamanya.

Bagi Midorima, Hinata spesial karna menjadi orang pertama yang tak menganggapnya aneh.

Bagi Kuroko, Hinata spesial karna dia orang pertama yang bisa menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya tipis.

Bagi Aomine, Hinata spesial karna dia adalah Idolanya, Mai-chan dalam versi nyata.

Bagi Kise, Hinata adalah penyelamat hidupnya, Hinata spesial dan akan selalu spesial dimata Kise.

Bagi Murasakibara, Hinata spesial karna menjadi orang pertama yang memberinya permen pada pertemuan pertama.

Hinata adalah segala yang pertama bagi keenam pemuda itu. Dan melihat Hinata terluka dihadapan mereka?

Bersiaplah. Kisedai akan menghabisinya!

*

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Sasuke begitu Hinata selesai diobati.

Setelah dari THS tadi Sasuke langsung memacu mobilnya ke rumah sakit terbaik. Dengan dokter terbaik.

"Syukurlah walau lukanya cukup dalam tak mengenai pembuluh darah"

Sasuke mengembuskan nafas lega.

"Kira kira berapa hari lukanya akan sembuh?"

"Sekitar 4 hari lukanya sudah menutup"

"Adikku harus istirahat terus dirumah?"

"Dia boleh sekolah, tapi usahakan kakinya tidak terkena tendangan, dan kalau ingin sekolah dia bisa pakai tongkat"

Hinata sedikit terkikik melihat Sasuke yang cerewet seperti itu.

Kakaknya itu seperti es. Dingin. Kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu saja tajam.

Tapi, Sasuke bisa keluar dari semua karakter itu apabila menyangkut tentang keluarganya.

Dan Hinata bersyukur, terlahir sebagai adik dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Besok istirahat dirumah saja ya?"

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari nostalgianya.

"Tidak Nii-san, aku harus sekolah, baru juga murid baru sudah absen" Jawab Hinata

Sasuke menatap lekat Hinata, lantas berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Hinata yang heran segera menyusul.

"Nii-san? Nii-san kenapa? Mau kemana?"

Begitu Hinata menapakkan kaki dan mencoba berjalan, Ia meringis, Kakinya terasa sakit sekali.

Dan sebelum tubuh Hinata menyentuh dinginnya lantai, sebuah lengan kembali mengangkatnya ala bridal.

Itu Sasuke, Kakaknya.

"Nii-san bilang juga apa. Kau tak boleh masuk sekolah sampai kakimu mampu menopang tubuhmu. Tak ada penolakan, Hinata"

Kali ini, Hinata tak membantah, tau bahwa ucapan kakaknya benar.

*

Sementara itu para Kisedai sedang berkumpul di ruang cctv.

"Percuma Akashi-kun. Wajahnya tak terlihat di cctv manapun" Ujar Kuroko setelah melihat semua rekaman dari bagian cctv di sekolah

"Sepertinya dia tahu semua letak cctv sekolah ini" Aomine menyambung

"Ada satu cctv lagi" Ujar Akashi yang membuat petugas disana menelan ludahnya susah payah

"Sekolah ini punya hanya punya 12 cctv nanodayo" Jawab Midorima heran dengan pemikiran Akashi

"Ada 13, Perlihatkan padaku rekaman cctv ke 13" Titah Akashi

Para petugas heran, darimana dia tau ada satu cctv lagi?

"Ta-tapi itu hanya untuk-"

"Serahkan atau aku akan menelpon Akashi juga memberitahu Uchiha agar menarik saham dari sekolah ini" Kedua tawaran Akashi benar benar menyudutkan mereka

Cctv rahasia itu hanya boleh dilihat oleh Kepala Sekolah. Tapi dengan taruhan penarikan saham, sepertinya akan ada pengecualian.

Dengan gerak patah patah, petugas itu mengkoneksikan layar komputer dengan kejadian di cctv rahasia.

"Ada ssu!" Pekikan Kise menunjukan bahwa mereka menemukan pelakunya.

Memang samar tapi orang berjaket di rekaman tersebut sempat menoleh ke arah mesin penjual minuman, yang artinya menatap tepat di cctv rahasia.

Akashi segera mengkopi gambarnya dan mengirimkan wajah pelaku ke Intel khusus Akashi.

Dan dalam hitungan menit identitas pelaku yang melukai Hinata ditemukan.

"Hidan" Ucap Akashi mengucap nama pelaku dan membaca alamatmya serius

"6 blok dari sini"

"Ayo cepat kita kesana Aka-chin" Saking marahnya, lelaki ungu itu bahkan lupa pada snacknya

Tanpa kata Akashi segera keluar dari ruangan cctv diikuti para Kisedai

Dengan mobil Akashi mereka sampai 15 menit kemudian.

Sebenarnya mobil itu hendak menjemput Akashi, tapi dengan kemutlakannya, Akashi menyuruh supirnya turun dan menaiki mobil bersama ke5 kawannya.

*

Menangkap lelaki bernama Hidan rupanya tak sulit sebab ia tengah lengah.

Kuroko mendekatinya dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan menendang kaki lelaki beraki berambut perak itu dengan keras hingga terjatuh.

Lantas Kise datang dan berteriak tepat di telinganya membuat lelaki itu pening.

Midorima melanjutkan dengan menshoot lucky itemnya tepat mengenai kepala sang penjahat.

Hidan yang mulai menyadari situasi memburuk, segera berusaha bangkit, tapi pukulan Aomine yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya membuatnya kembali tersungkur.

Lalu Murasakibara mencengkram tangan lelaki itu kuat, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Dan Akashi datang sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"Ada apa ini?! Siapa kalian?! Aku bahkan tak mengenal satupun dari kalian!" Ujarnya membela diri, tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya

"Kau melukai Uchiha Hinata. Itu alasan kami ada disini" Jawab Akashi tanpa basa basi, menatap tajam lelaki yang tiba tiba menjadi pucat pasi itu

"Kalian pasti suruhan Uchiha itu? Cih padahal aku sudah menyamar sebaik mungkin, Argh!!"

Pekiknya saat Murasakibara mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya, berniat meremukkan penjahat itu.

"Kau sudah mengakuinya. Jangan harap bisa terus hidup" Desis Akashi mematikan

"Jadi kita apakan dia Akashi?" Ujar Aomine mati matian menahan diri

"Biar guntingku yang bekerja Daiki"

Akashi memainkan guntingnya dihadapan Hidan, pria itu merasa tercekik dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Akashi. Akashi?!

"A-kashi?" Hidan terbata, wajahnya semakin pucat

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro" Jawab Akashi menelpelkan gunting yang terbuka di hidung Hidan "Katakan apa alasanmu melukai Hinata"

Keringat turun dari pelipis Hidan. Ia harusnya tau resiko menerima tawaran untuk melukai Hinata. Pantas bayarannya besar. Resikonya mematikan.

Hidan tetap terdiam, dan dengan gerakan tiba tiba Akashi memotong rambut didekat wajah Hidan, sekaligus membuat goresan kecil dipipi lelaki itu.

"Argh! Kalau tau begini resikonya, Aku akan menolak perintah lelaki sialan itu"

"Perintah?" Tanya Akashi sambil sesekali memotong rambut Hidan acak.

"Aku diperintah melukai gadis bernama Uchiha Hinata itu"

"Siapa yang memerintahmu?"

"Berapa bayaran yang bisa kau berikan untuk informasi itu?" Aomine hampir saja kelepasan meninju lelaki itu

Saat nyawanya berada di tangan Raja Iblis. Ia masih membuat penawaran?

"Bayaran?" Dari nada suaranya jelas Akashi tak senang

"Dengan kebebasanku itu cu-"

"Atsushi remukkan tangannya" Potong Akashi

Murasakibara hampir meremukkan tangan Hidan, namun lelaki itu menjerit frustasi.

"Hyuga Neji! Dia yang memerintahku!"

Begitu kata itu terucap perlahan Murasakibara melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Kau tak bohong?" Akashi menyelidik

"Tidak! Hyuga Neji yang memerintahku!"

"Dimana dia? Ciri cirinya bagaimana?"

"Aku tak tau, kami tak pernah bertatap muka. Aku bersumpah!"

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon Sasuke, kalau nama yang diucap Hidan benar. Pasti Sasuke mengenal orang yang bernama Hyuga Neji itu.

Akashi meloudspeker teleponnya.

"Moshi moshi Uchiha-san, Aku sudah mendapatkan pelakunya"

"Bawa dia kemari" Ujar Sasuke berapi api di ujung telepom

"Dia berkata dia suruhan orang"

"Suruhan siapa?"

"Hyuga Neji" Dan begitu nama diucapkan, Akashi bisa mendengar suara gelas yang jatuh dan pecah

Diujung telepon sana ekspresi Sasuke mengeras "Hyuga Neji" Desisnya sarat amarah

- **TBC** -

 **Hallo~** **Gomen yaa di chapter ini interaksi GoM sama Hinatanya sedikit, banyakan interaksi SasuHina :D** **Mau liat keproktetifan GoM ke Hinata? Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa~** **Next update hari jum'at atau sabtu yaa..** **Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini, kalau sempat tinggalkan jejak yaa, hhe hhe XD** **Soalnya jejak kalian itu penyemangat~**


	4. Hyuga dan Uchiha

"Sasuke aku akan ke Tokyo saat ini juga" Ujar Itachi begitu Sasuke menelepon dan menceritakan semua termasuk tentang Hyuga Neji.

"Hubungi lelaki berambut pelangi itu, minta mereka melindungi Hinata di sekolah"

"Hn. Baik Aniki"

 **Hinata is Mine!**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pairing : GoMxHinata_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

Saat ini pukul 7, Akashi sedang sarapan.

Kemarin setelah menangkap Hidan, para Kisedai langsung membawanya kehadapan Sasuke. Dan mereka diminta datang lagi hari ini.

Namun ketenangan Akashi terganggu saat banyak suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Itu pasti kawan kawannya.

"Yo Akashi!" Aomine yang pertama menyapa

"Tumben tidak terlambat Daiki" Respon Akashi yang dibalas cengiran lelaki tan itu

"Ohayou, nanodayo" Akashi menatap Midorima menyeluruh

"Mana lucky itemmu?" Tanya Akashi saat tak melihat apapun dalam genggaman Midorima

"Sepatu boot, nanodayo" Jawab Midorima

Oh yang benar saja, bukankan sekarang masih musim panas?

"Aka-chin makan apa? Sepertinya enak~" Murasakibara menatap penuh minat meja makan

"Dan Ryouta, kenapa penampilanmu begitu? Kau sakit?"

Akashi heran melihat gaya Kise. Ia memakai jaket. Di musim panas. Sepatu boot Midorima sepertinya lebih masuk akal.

"Aku sehat Akashicchi. Ini penyamaran ssu!" Jawab sang model yang takut diserang fansnya

"Sebelum kau bertanya mana aku, aku disini Akashi-kun" Kuroko bicara lebih dahulu

Akashi mengangguk dan membenarkan pernyataan Kuroko.

"Sarapanku juga selesai. Kau makan dulu atau kerumah Hinata?" Tanya Akashi pada Murasakibara

"Makannya nanti saja, kita kerumah Hinata-chin dulu"

Semua takjub melihat Murasakibara menolak makanan demi Hinata.

"Aku ingin makan di rumah Hinata-chin saja" Lanjut sang titan ungu

Ternyata Murasakibara tetaplah Murasakibara.

*

Ting tong

Bel kediaman Uchiha berbunyi, seorang maid membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan Tuan, ada sudah ditunggu Uchiha-sama"

Mereka mengangguk dan masuk, begitu sampai diruang tengah mereka disuguhi pemandangan menakjubkan.

Hinata mengikat rambutnya rendah, menutupi leher belakangnya namun hal itu menunjukan betapa pas nya sebuah poni dalam membingkai wajah sang Uchiha.

Belum lagi setelannya yang mengenakan T-shirt bergambar dan celana pendek selutut.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Hinata dalam setelan bebas, Dan... Ini menakjubkan.

Uchiha Hinata, kau berhasil membuat mereka jatuh lebih dalam pada pesonamu.

"Apa aku perlu menusuk mata kalian agar berhenti menatap adikku dengan pandangan mendamba seperti itu?"

Suara sinis dari belakang, menyadarkan mereka yang menatap Hinata kagum.

Dan begitu berbalik mereka mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap mereka tajam sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Sapa dulu Hinata, lalu ikuti aku"

Mereka menangguk. Terutama Kise. Sangat antusias.

"Hinatacchi~" Panggil Kise dengan nada manja. Membuat Aomine memutar matanya bosan

"Eh? Kise-san?!" Respon Hinata kaget dengan kehadiran para makhluk pelangi

"Ohayou, nanodayo. Apa kabar? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak bergerak sedikitpun

"Ohayou Midorima-san, aku baik" Jawab Hinata mengabaikan kalimat sesudah apa kabar

"Yo, Hinata!"

"Yo, Aomine-san" Balas Hinata membuat Aomine salah tingkah

"Lukamu tak parahkan?" Tanya sang bayangan

"Tidak kok, tapi memang harus istirahat beberapa hari"

"Kau tenang saja, aku bersedia mengantar pr dan mengajarimu sesudah pulang sekolah" Tawar Akashi membuat yang lain iri

"Arigatou Akashi-kun, Tapi itu akan merepotkanmu, lagi pula Nii-san bilang dia akan mengajari" Jawab Jinata

"Are~ Hinata-chin, kenapa memanggil Aka-chin suffiks nya berbeda?" Murasakibara protes, yang diiyakan yang lain

"Kalian tak keberatan kupanggil dengan suffiks -kun?" Tanya Hinata, takut dianggap sok akrab

"Tidak" Jawab mereka serempak

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ujar Hinata membuat mereka bersorak dalam hati

Sedangkan Akashi sedikit tak senang. Ia harus bisa membuat Hinata memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Sudah menyapanya? Hinata, Nii-san ada urusan dulu ya dengan mereka" Pamit Sasuke

"Ck ck denganku tidak Otouto?" Tanya suara lain yang membuat semua pandangan menoleh

"ITA-NII!!" Pekik Hinata antusias, ia bahkan lupa kakinya sakit digerakkan

"Aduh, sweetheart. Nii-san saja yang kesana" Itachi meninggalkan kopernya dan menuju Hinata, memberi pelukan

Dan saat melihat perban di kaki Hinata, Itachi menghela nafas dalam.

'Neji masih salah paham' Batinnya miris

"Lukamu membaik, sweetheart?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengelus luka Hinata pelan

"Lho? Nii-san tau kakiku terluka? Pasti Sasu-nii yang memberitahu"

"Nii-san sengaja datang untuk melihatmu, Tou-san tak bisa ikut. Perusahaan tak ada yang menghandle, Tou-san bilang cepat sembuh" Lantas Itachi mencium kening Hinata singkat

Sedangkan kisedai terkaget kaget, kedua kakak Hinata protektif sekali.

Yang dari Inggris saja langsung terbang ketika tau Hinata terluka. Padahal VidioCall dulu bisakan? Lalu berangkat keesokan harinya.

Uchiha kan bukan perusahaan kecil.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, ada tamu untuk Nona Uchiha" Ujar seorang pelayan

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Siapa? "Suruh masuk"

Ternyata itu Tenten, Sakura dan Ino.

"Hinata kita k-" Ucapan riang Sakura terhenti ketika melihat banyak lelaki tampan diruangan itu

"Tenten, Sakura, Ino" Sapa Hinata senang "Kemari"

Dengan langkah patah patah mereka mendekati Hinata. Heran kenapa para prince GoM ada disini, dan ya ampun! Kakak2 Hinata tampan sekali.

"Kau" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Sakura "Pacarnya baka dobe kan? Maksudku Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk, sedangkan Hinata tak percaya, Sakurakan masih SMA? Naruto teman Sasuke kan sudah kerja!

"Kakimu kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Tenten

"Terluka sedikit" Jawab Hinata

"Padahal tadinya kita mau mengajakmu menonton" Ujar Ino

"Pas kalau begitu" Itachi angkat suara "Menonton saja disini, klik saja film dari bioskop yang kalian mau. Ruangannya luas kok. Cukup untuk 8 orang"

"Benarkah?" Ino antusias. Ia memang maniak film.

"Ya. Teater pribadi Uchiha sudah tersambung dengan seluruh bioskop"

"Tapi.. Hinata ada keperluan dengan hm"

Tenten bingung menyebut para lelaki pelangi itu apa. Tidak mungkin kan menyebut mereka Prince GoM di hadapan yang bersangkutan?

"Mereka ada keperluan denganku dan Aniki, kami titip Hinatanya. Biar kuantar" Ucap Sasuke sambil bersiap mengendong Hinata

"Nii-san tak perlu mengantarku. Selesaikan saja urusan Nii-san, aku bisa dipapah Sakura, Ino atau Tenten"

"Ya, itu benar Uchiha-san" Jawab Tenten

Mereka memang sungguh sungguh ingin berteman akrab dengan Hinata.

Dan Tenten ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku titip adikku" Ujar Itachi "Nah, sweetheart, nanti sore mengobrolnya ya" Itachi mengelus puncak kepala Hinata pelan

Para lelaki keren itupun berlalu.

"Kyaa! Hinata kau beruntung dikelilingi lelaki lelaki tampan!" Pekik Ino

"Kan sudah kubilang prince GoM jatuh dalam pesonamu, kalau tidak mustahil mereka disini! Sepertinya mereka ingin meminta restu" Khayal Sakura

"Sudahlah, ayo kita nonton" Ucap Tenten lantas meraih lengan Hinata, Sakura melakukan hal yang sama pada lengan satunya

"Lalu aku bantu apa?" Ujar Ino cemberut

"Bantu bawa cemilan saja" Canda Tenten membuat semua tertawa

*

Sementara itu atmosfir di ruangan Sasuke memberat.

Itachi mengheka nafas "Biar aku yang menjelaskan" Itachi menatap lelaki dihadapannya satu persatu

"Ini tentang silsilah keluarga kami. Pertama aku ingin bertanya, apa yang berbeda secara fisik antara kami dan Hinata?"

"Kalian laki laki, Hinata perempuan ssu" Jawab Kise, yang dihadiahi helaan nafas kawan kawannya. Sang Kapten angkat bicara.

"Bola mata. Bola mata kalian hitam kelam, dan Hinata bermata amethys"

Itachi mengangguk "Mata Hinata turunan Kaa-sannya. Sebenarnya kami hanya satu Tou-san"

Dan mengalirlah cerita Itachi.

Tentang sebuah kecelakaan.

Ibu Itachi dan Sasuke bernama Mikoto. Ayahnya bernama Fugaku.

Orangtua mereka mempunyai sahabat dekat. Hiashi dan Hikari. Yang mempunyai satu orang anak seusia Sasuke.

Saat itu mereka sedang liburan bersama. Namun naas, saat pulang, longsor terjadi, menyebabkan mobil oleng dan meluncur bebas ke jurang.

Semua ditemukan. Kecuali putra Hiashi dan Hikari yang terlempar saat pintu mobil terbuka. Keadaannnya gawat. Mikoto dan Hiashi kritis. Sedangkan Hikari dan Fugaku luka ringan, begitupun Itachi dan Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Hiashi sempat sadar, dan meminta agar Fugaku menikahi Hikari untuk membesarkam Itachi dan Sasuke, lagipula Hikari sudah tidak punya siapa siapa.

Dan dua tahun setelah itu lahirlah Hinata. Sasuke yang berusia 9 tahun sempat membenci Hinata karna terlahir dari Ibu yang berbeda.

Sasuke memang bisa menerima Hikari sebagai Ibunya. Tapi tidak dengan anaknya.

Ketika Hinata berusia dua tahun, Hikari meninggal, menitipkan Hinata pada Sasuke. Dan saat itu Sasuke mulai menerima Hinata.

Saat pemakaman Hikari. Putranya yang hilang muncul dan berbalik menyerang Hinata. Membencinya.

Sebab kehadirannya berarti Hikari menemukan lelaki lain dan menghianati Hiashi. Itu pikirannya.

Ia hampir membunuh Hinata kecil, untung Sasuke datang. Dari sanalah keprotektifan Sasuke terhadap Hinata dimulai.

"Dan nama putranya, Hyuga Neji"

Kisedai menahan nafasnya. Jadi Hinata bersaudara dengan Hyuga Neji itu?

"Aku takkan mengakuinya sebagai saudara" Ucap Sasuke tajam

"Sasuke, Neji hanya belum tau kenyataannya" Ujar Itachi menenangkan

"Aku memang sempat membencinya. Tapi aku tak pernah melukainya. Takkan ada kakak yang menyakiti adiknya"

"Dan kami harap. Kalian semua mau membantu. Tolong jaga Hinata selama ia di sekolah"

Tanpa penolakan mereka mengangguk serentak.

Hinata adalah prioritas.

*

Sudah 4 hari Hinata absen dari sekolah. Dan akhirnya Ino, Tenten dan Sakura lah yang bergantian membawa pr pada Hinata. Bukan Akashi. Memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk berteman baik.

Itachi berniat tinggal seminggu di Tokyo, mengurus pekerjaannya jarak jauh.

Pagi ini Hinata mulai kembali bersekolah. Sasuke mengantarnya seperti biasa.

"Ingat Hinata. Kau tidak boleh sendirian. Selalu bersamalah dengan yang lain"

"Oke, Nii-san. Aku tak akan sendirian. Lagipula kalau ada apa apa aku pasti menghubungi Nii-san"

Lagipula kakinya sudah membaik. Yah walau belum bisa berlari, tapi dia sudah tidak pincang.

"Nii-san antar ke kelasmu dulu ya?" Sungguh Sasuke benar benar tak enak hati. Padahal Hinata sudah di lingkungan sekolah, disini banyak orang. Adiknya aman. Tapi... Sasuke sungguh tak enak hati

"Kalau aku berjalan bersama Nii-san pasti akan jadi pusat perhatian. Aku akan baik baik saja kok" Hinata tersenyum menenangkan

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengiyakan.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Ketika Hinata masih berjalan di halaman depan sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya "Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik. Ia melihat seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya, tapi berseragam sama sepertinya. Hinata berpikir mungkin dia dari kelas lain.

"Akashi bilang dia menunggumu di halaman belakang sekolah"

"Akashi-kun?" Tanya Hinata

Orang tadi mengangguk. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dan dengan langkah riang Hinata menuju taman belakang, menemui Akashi.

Ketika sampai disana, Hinata tidak menemukan siapapun, namun tiba tiba sebuah pukulan tepat pada tenguknya membuat Hinata kehilangan kesadaran.

*

Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai 10 menit lalu, namun Akashi belum bisa fokus. Sasuke bilang Hinata akan masuk hari ini. Tapi gadis itu belum datang sampai sekarang. Mungkin tak jadi masuk hari ini.

Namun Akashi tetap tak bisa konsentrasi ketika tak mengetahui kondisi Hinata. Akhirnya sang emperor menyerah pada rasa tak nyamannya.

"Sensei saya permisi ke toilet" Izin Akashi yang diiyakan sang Guru.

Dan begitu keluar dari kelas, Akashi langsung menelepon Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau bilang Hinata masuk hari ini, tapi ia tak ada di kelas"

"APAAA?!!" Sasuke berteriak, telinga Akashi bahkan sempat berdenging

Dan dengan teriakan itu Akashi tau.

Hinata Hilang.

*

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya. Ia ada di sebuah mobil.

Tangannya tak diikat tapi, dicengkram erat sampai tak bisa lepas.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Baguslah, sebentar lagi kita tiba di tempat bos. Aku tak perlu repot membangunkamu"

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya pucat.

Ia baru menyadari dirinya diculik.

Dan sebelum memikirkan apapun mobil itu sudah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah.

Hinata dipaksa berjalan duluan, tangannya masih dikunci genggaman pria jahat itu.

Dan begitu sampai di suatu ruangan Hinata melihat pria berambut panjang membelakanginya.

"Bos, Uchiha Hinata telah kami dapatkan" Ujarnya memberitahu.

Lelaki itu, Hyuga Neji berdiri sambil memegang gelas tehnya.

Dan begitu berbalik Neji kehilangan seluruh oksigennya. Ia tak pernah melihat sosok Hinata. Ia hanya selalu memerintah orang untuk melukai Hinata, hanya dengan memberi nama.

Dan sekarang dihadapannya berdiri Hinata. Sosok yang dijauhinya selama ini.

Surai indigonya. Mata amethysnya. Wajah teduhnya. Semua itu milik Kaa-san.

"Bicara" Ujar Neji tercekat, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata

"Siapa kau?" Dan saat Hinata angkat bicara, Neji kehilangan pijakannya.

Suara itu juga mirip Kaa-san!!

"Nii-san kau tak apa?" Hinata memberanikan diri memanggil Neji dengan sebutan Nii-san. Lelaki itu kelihatannya sangat terguncang.

Saat tangan Hinata hendak menyentuh Neji, lelaki yang tadi melepaskan genggamannya- karena khawatir dengan keadaan sang bos- menepis tangan Hinata kasar, membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Jangan sentuh bos!" Ujarnya kasar pada Hinata

"Kau yang jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya!" Sentak Neji dan mendorong lelaki itu kasar.

Hinata kaget. Ia tak suka bentakan.

Begitu Neji melihat Hinata yang gemetaran, rasa bersalah sontak menyerangnya.

Lelaki yang jarang menunjukan ekspresinya itu, mengeluarkan air mata bahkan tanpa diminta.

Neji segera mendekap Hinata erat.

Aromanya. Aroma lavender kesukaan Kaa-san. Neji merindukan Kaa-san.

Ia membenamkam wajahnya di bahu Hinata sambil terus bergumam.

"Maaf. Maafkan Nii-san, Hinata"

*

Akashi dan Uchiha mengerahkan seluruh Intel.

Aomine turun tangan bersama para polisi.

Sasuke terus mencoba menghubungi Hinata.

Itachi memperluas pencarian Hinata.

Murasakibara menyusuri tiap sudut daerah sana dengan Midorima.

Kise dan Kuroko mengamati seluruh cctv sekolah.

Akashi menggunakan kemapuan ITnya untuk melacak keberadaan Hinata.

Sasuke terlihat paling frustasi " Harusnya aku mengantar Hinata sampai kelas"

"Hinata pasti ditemukan" Ujar Akashi sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kepercayaannya membuahkan hasil

"Ada!" Ujar Akashi membuat seluruh atensi mengarah padanya

"Akashicci serius ssu?!" Model pirang itu heboh

"Kirimkan intel untuk memeriksa tempat itu" Titah Itachi, mulai menemukan harapan

"Kita langsung kesana saja!" Sasuke menyambar kunci mobilnya

"Itu masih perkiraan Sasuke. Jangan buang tenagamu sia sia. Siapa tau Hinata membutuhkannya" Itachi berusaha menahan Sasuke

Tak lama intel menginformasikan bahwa itu gudang kosong. Bukan tempat Hinata disekap.

"Ck. Sial" Gerutu Akashi, ia khawatir. Sungguh sungguh khawatir pada Hinata.

Tiba tiba seseorang masuk secara paksa.

Tenten. Dibelakangnya Kuroko.

"Kenapa kalian tak bilang Hinata diculik oleh Neji?! Aku mengenal Hyuga Neji! Aku tau dimana dia!" Ujar Tenten emosi membuat semua mata membola

Selama ini ia memang ingin memastikan hubungan Neji dengan Hinata. Dan tiba tiba Kuroko datang dan menanyakan padanya tentang Neji.

Ketika Tenten berkata kenal. Kuroko langsung memberitahu Hinata diculik oleh Neji.

Kuroko memang menduga Tenten mengenal Neji. Ia sempat mendengar Tenten berbicara pada Ino mengenai Neji.

Entah, tapi lelaki berhawa keberadaan tipis itu yakin. Itu Neji yang sama.

"Maaf bertindak ceroboh" Ujar Kuroko

Tapi semua mata disana menyiratkan sorot terima kasih.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi!" Sasuke segera berlari diikuti Itachi dan anggota kisedai lain

Akashi menepuk bahu Kuroko penuh penghargaan "Nice Job, Tetsuya"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi Hinata. Ia akan mencari tau keberadaan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya.

Seperti Hinata yang selalu bisa menemukan keberadaannya yang bahkan tak disadari orang lain.

*

Begitu sampai di kediaman Neji, memang banyak bodyguard. Sasuke yakin Hinata ada di dalam.

"Biar aku menjadi umpan" Ujar Aomine "Kalian masuklah selagi mereka sibuk mengejarku. Aku akan ikut masuk nanti"

Tak ada yang sempat protes. Itu ide terbaik saat ini.

Aomine lantas berlari ke halaman Akashi yang sontak dikejar bodyguard penjaga pintu.

Dengan segera semua masuk. Mencari ruangan dimana Hinata disekap.

Masing masing dari mereka membuka pintu yang berbeda agar cepat.

Kise yang menemukannya "Disini ssu!" Ujarnya pelan. Namun mampu didengar yang lain.

Akhirnya mereka menemuka Neji yang justru terlelap sambil duduk sembari memeluk Hinata.

Tak ada luka apapun di tubuh Hinata.

Neji terusik begitu Kise tak sengaja menjatuhkan pulpen. Pendengaran Neji sangat tajam.

Neji sempat kaget, lalu segera menaruh jari di bibirnya "Stt. Jangan berisik nanti Hinata bangun".

Neji menaruh kepala Hinata ke sandaran kursi, dan lekas menghampiri 8 lelaki dan 1 perempuan yang berdiri diambang pintu. Aomine juga berhasil masuk.

"Kita bicara di ruang sebelah" Neji lantas ganti menatap Tenten "Tolong jaga Hinata, Tenten. Nanti kujelaskan semuanya" Tenten mengangguk.

Ruangan Neji hening. Sasuke mati matian menahan amarahnya.

"Dulu aku memang sangat membenci Hinata" Neji mulai berbicara. Itachi dan para Kisedai mendengarkan. Sasukepun sama.

"Kelahirannya menjadi bukti bahwa Kaa-san sudah melupakan Tou-san. Hinata kecil yang hidup bahagia dengan Kaa-san. Bahkan Kaa-san terlihat sangat menyayangi 2 anak angkatnya. Ia tak mencariku"

Itachi menatap Neji " Hikari-kaasan mencari carimu sejak kecelakaan itu, Hiashi-jii sempat sadar begitu pula Kaa-san, Hiashi-jii meminta Tou-san menikahi Hikari-kaasan sebab Kaa-san juga meminta Tou-san menikahi Hikari-kaasan. Mereka sahabat dan menyerahkan penjagaan orang yang paling mereka cintai ke tangan sahabatnya"

Neji terhenyak, dia tak tau Hiashi, sang Tou-san sempat sadar. Ia berhasil sembuh dari lukanya dan dirawat sebuah keluarga di hutan, ia keluar dari hutan tepat saat upacara kematian Hikari.

"Kau datang tepat saat Hikari-kaasan dimakamkan. Kau langsung menyerang Hinata kalap. Dan pergi begitu saja. Padahal Tou-san sangat ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

Neji tertawa miris "Aku bahkan menyuruh orang untuk melukai Hinata yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat wajahnya karna benci. Dan ketika suruhanku membawa Hinata untuk kulukai sendiri. Aku tercekat. Aku seperti kembali melihat Kaa-san. Kaa-san menitipkan semuanya pada Hinata. Wajahnya, suaranya, senyumnya, kebaikannya"

Neji sungguh sangat menyesal baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Hinata. Begitu menatap manik yang sama sepertinya, Neji merasa rasa sayangnya tumbuh begitu saja pada Hinata.

"Kau mau berkata, sekarang kau menyayanginya? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Setelah membuat Hinata tak bisa berjalan 4 hari karna luka dikakinya? Yang atas perintahmu hm?" Ujar Sasuke sinis

"Ya. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Aku akan menebus semua kebodohanku dengan terus melindunginya" Jawab Neji tegas dan yakin

Itachi menghela nafas "Kami tetap belum terlalu percaya padamu. Tapi kau juga bagian dari Uchiha. Aku memberimu kesempatan"

Itachi tau Sasuke keberatan. Tapi ini solusi yang terbaik.

Kisedai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pun setuju. Mereka memang masih kesal pada Neji, tapi itu kesalahpahaman, siapapun yang berada di posisi Neji dulu pasti akan beranggapan begitu.

"Neji-nii! Neji-nii!" Suara lembut memanggil Neji, Sasuke mengenalnya

Namun sebelum siapapun sempat bangkit, pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Neji-nii kau di- eh? Sasu-nii? Ita-nii?" Panggil Hinata kaget "Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun juga disini?"

Suffiks panggilan yang berubah sempat membuat mereka salah tingkah.

Sasuke bangkit dan segera memeluk Hinata.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata intens

"Tentu. Neji-nii baik!"

"Kau tak merindukan aku, sweetheart?"

"Ita-nii!" Hinata lantas berganti memeluk Itachi

Kisedai menelan ludahnya. Mereka juga ingin dipeluk Hinata.

Begitu Sasuke kembali duduk, Itachi menatap Kisedai penuh penghargaan.

"Terimakasih karna sudah mencari dan menjaga Hinata. Hadiahnya hari minggu nanti kalian boleh kencan dengan Hinata"

"APAA?!!!" Suara teriakan terdengar dari semua yang ada disana.

Kencan dengan Hinata?

Yeah!

- **TBC** -

 **Gomen! Disini hampir gak ada interaksi GoMxHinata.** **Tadinya dichap ini mau ada keprotektifan GoM, eh ternyata ngejelasin hubungan Uchiha-Hyuga panjang juga hhe hhe.** **Tapi karna chap depan kencan GoM sama Hinata, bakal banyak kesosweetan GoM ke Hinata. Janji!** **Semoga terhibur dan berkenan meninggalkan jejak yaa~** **Arigatou~**


	5. Kencan

Ini hari Minggu. Pukul 06.00.

Disaat biasanya orang bersantai menikmati hari libur, tapi tidak bagi keenam pemuda yang mendapat julukan GoM.

Dipagi ini, mereka tengah bersiap. Untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk kencan dengan sang pujaan, Uchiha Hinata.

 **Hinata is Mine!**

 ** _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Pairing : GoMxHinata_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

"Kau sudah siap, sweetheart?" Tanya Itachi begitu melihat Hinata yang sudah berpakaian rapi di ruang tengah

Adiknya itu benar benar cantik. Rambut lurusnya yang dibiarkan tergerai, ah, dan bando yang mempermanis tampilannya.

Belum lagi dress yang dipakai Hinata, dress soft ungu sepanjang lutut ditambah cardigan sesiku.

Itachi yakin, para pria berambut pelangi itu akan terpesona pada adiknya.

"Aku sudah siap Nii-san" Hinata menatap Itachi dan menyernyit heran "Mana Sasu-nii?"

Itachi terkekeh "Tadi saat dia mandi, aku mengunci jendela dan pintunya. Mungkin ia belum sadar pintunya tak bisa dibuka"

"Kenapa Nii-san menguncinya?" Hinata tak paham

"Dia pasti akan mengganggu kencanmu, jadi Nii-san akan memberinya beberapa nasihat"

Mendengar kata kencan, sontak pipi Hinata merona.

Ini kencan pertamanya.

Dan dia akan kencan dengan 6 orang sekaligus.

"ANIKI, BUKA PINTUNYA!!" Teriak sebuah suara dari atas

"Dia baru sadar. Nii-san memberinya nasihat dulu ya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Dan tak lama setelah Itachi menuju kamar Sasuke, seorang maid datang memberitahukan kedatangan 6 pria tampan.

"Suruh mereka masuk saja" Jawab Hinata, sang maid mengangguk

Dan begutu keenam pemuda menginjakan kaki di kediaman Uchiha, mereka terpaku.

Hinata sungguh cantik.

Pesona bungsu Uchiha itu memang tak main main.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata" Akashi memulai pembicaraan

"Pagi juga Akashi-kun" Jawab Hinata dan tersenyum manis

"Kau kawai sekali, Hinatacchi! Aku jadi ingin memelukmu ssu!" Ujar Kise semangat yang dihadiahi pipi merona Hinata

Ah, juga kawan kawannya yang menatapnya tajam.

"O-ohayou, nanodayo" Pria Oha Asa menyapa sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sama sekali

"Ohayou Midorima-kun" Hinata menatap Midorima lekat, membuat pria yang bersangkutan salah tingkah dan yang lain sedikit iri "Mana lucky itemmu?"

"Sa-saputangan, nanodayo" Jawab Midorima

"Yo Hinata, Mai-chan saja kalah oleh pesonamu" Sapa Aomine sambil berniat menggombal

"Mai-chan?" Kening Hinata berkerut "Aomine-kun tolong jangan berebut Mai-chan lagi dengan Sasu-nii ya?"

Ucapan Hinata membuat para Kisedai heran.

"Berebut Mai-chan?" Kuroko berinisiatif menanyakan. Sedangkan yang lain menatap Kuroko heran, sejak kapan lelaki itu ada di samping Hinata?

"Bukankah waktu di gym, Sasu-nii marah gara gara Aomine-kun merebut Mai-chan dari Sasu-nii?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, membuat para anggota basket itu menatapnya horror.

Raja Iblis bisa terkekeh?

"Hinata, Mai-chan itu bukan seperti kita. Mai-chan itu model majalah"

Mata Hinata membulat "Jadi tipe Sasu-nii itu seorang model majalah? Sugoi~"

Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Hinata tentang Mai-chan?

"Hinata-chin kau harum sekali. Jadi ingin ku makan" Ujar Murasakibara sambil mengendus di sekeliling Hinata

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjab lucu

"Atsushi dia bukan makanan" Ingat Akashi

"Aku tau Aka-chin, tapi Hinata-chin bahkan terlihat lebih manis dari maibou" Ujarnya polos

Dan tak diduga, Hinata tersenyum "Mukkun kau lucu sekali. Eh, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Murasakibara mengangguk angguk setuju. Ia senang. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti panggilan khusus?

"Kau juga bisa menganggilku Ki-kun ssu!" Kise menyela, tampaknya ia juga ingin panggilan khusus

"Terdengar seperti pikun bagiku" Respon Aomine

Yaah, ia juga memang sedikit iri dengan panggilan khusus itu, tapi tak boleh diperlihatkan kan?

"Aominecch! Hidoi ssu!" Balas Kise dengan nada merajuknya

Sebuah tawa yang merdu menghentikan perdebatan aneh itu.

Hinata tertawa.

Dan mereka bersumpah seakan melihat seorang malaikat keturunan bidadari di hadapan mereka.

Cantik sekali.

"Kise-kun nama Murasakibara terlalu panjang, jadi aku menyingkatnya, namamu kan sudah pendek" Ucap Hinata masih sambil terkekeh geli tak menyadari pandangan para Kisedai terpaku padanya

"Sudah puas memandanginya huh?" Suara lain mengintrupsi, dam terlihatlah di ujung tangga, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi

"Nii-san" Sapa Hinata, melihat Sasuke yang sudah bisa keluar dari kamarnya

"Sebelum pukul 5 sore, Hinata harus sudah kembali di rumah" Ujar Sasuke mutlak

"Kalian memang diizinkan kencan dengan Hinata, tapi ingat, jaga dia, kami tak terima ada satu lukapun ditubuhnya" Pesan Itachi, meski terlihat lebih ramah dari Sasuke, Itachi sebenarnya sama protektifnya seperti Sasuke

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya "Nii-san, aku pasti baik baik saja"

"Nii-san percaya padamu, sweetheart. Nah sekarang siapa diantara kalian yang tidak bisa menyetir?"

Kuroko dan Murasakibara mengangkat tangan.

"Lalu kalian kesini naik apa?" Tanya Itachi

"Sepeda" Jawab Kuroko

"Diantar Muro-chin" Jawab Murasakibara

"Baiklah, berarti selain Kuroko dan Murasakibara, semua bisa?"

Sisanya mengangguk. Sasuke menunjuk Midorima "Sejak kapan kau bisa menyetir?"

"Semester lalu, nanodayo" Jawab Midorima, akan tetapi ketika kemari tadi dia diantar oleh sahabat di dekat rumahnya, Takao.

"Kau?" Aomine ditunjuk

"Baru dua minggu" Jawab Aomine yang datang naik motor, masih tak paham apa gunanya pertanyaan ini

"Kau?" Kali ini Kise yang ditunjuk

"Awal masuk THS ssu! Sekitar dua tahun lalu! Aku kan model jadi harus bisa mengendarai mobil ssu! Agar kalau dikejar fans bisa sembunyi sambil kabur ssu!"

"Aku tak meminta alasanmu" Ujar Sasuke dan menunjuk Akashi "Lalu kau?"

"Sejak kelas 2 Junior High School"

Jawaban Akashi membuat Sasuke mengangguk puas.

"Berarti sudah diputuskan. Akashi yang menyetir. Hinata disampingnya. Posisi dibelakang silahkan atur"

"Hee, kenapa begitu ssu!" Kise jekas tak terima, ia juga kan bisa mengendarai mobil

"Akashi jauh lebih berpengalaman. Dan jangan kira aku tak tahu, kalian pasti akan berdebat menentukan siapa yang duduk disamping Hinata" Ganti Itachi yang menjelaskan

Sementara Hinata pasrah saja dengan kelakuan kedua kakaknya, itu tanda sayang kan?

"Lalu kemana tujuan hari ini? Apakah ditentukan juga?" Tanya Kuroko tiba tiba muncul di hadapan Itachi

"Nah, Hime, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan berbinar Hinata

"Aku yang menentukan?" Hinata antusias

"Tentu saja, nanodayo. Bu-bukan berarti aku setuju kemanapun tempatnya, nanodayo"

Ugh. Dasar tsundere.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau" Ujar Akashi

"Taman bermain!" Jawab Hinata riang. Dari dulu ia sangat ingin pergi kesana

Dan seketika Kise pucat.

"Ta-taman bermain?" Tanyanya ragu

Taman bermain adalah tempat yang selama ini dihindarinya. Karna para fans yang bisa mengenalinya pasti akan menyerbunya. Iya kalau fans normal, kalau fans gila atau ekstrim?

"Eh, Kise-kun tak mau?" Tanya Hinata binar matanya sedikit meredup

"Tentu saja aku mau ssu! Aku akan ikut kemanapun Hinatacchi mau!" Kise menjawab dengan nada riang

Diserbu fans? Tak masalah asal penyamarannya aman. Karna Kise yakin, selama bersama Hinata semuanya akan baik baik saja.

Hinatakan malaikat penyelamatnya.

*

Setelah melewati 15 menit perjalanan yang bagi para kisedai terasa lama, tapi bagi Akashi terasa sebentar, akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain.

"Kise-kun, kenapa memakai jaket, topi dan masker, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Hinata heran

"Kise-kun jadi terlihat seperti penjahat" Celetuk Kuroko kelewat jujur

"Kurokocchi, Hidoi ssu!" Rengek Kise "Ah, dan ini agar tak ada yang mengenaliku Hinatacchi"

Hinata menepuk kepalanya pelan, baru menyadari satu fakta penting "Aku lupa! Kau kan model yang banyak fans! Bahaya kalau ada disinu, apa kita ganti tujuan saja?" Tanya Hinata mulai panik

Melihat Hinata mengkhawatirkan dirinya, membuat Kise merasa hatinya menghangat.

"Tak perlu Hinatacchi. Lagipula Hinatacchi sangat ingin kesini kan ssu?"

Hinata mengangguk "Dari dulu aku ingin ke taman bermain, tapi harus dengan Nii-san dan Nii-san tak memperbolehkanku sendirian. Sedangkan Nii-san selalu sibuk, kalaupun aku merengek Nii-san akan mengizinkanku dengan ditemani bodyguard. Nii-san juga meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk, aku jadi kasihan, Nii-san harus lembur besoknya"

Semua mencerna cerita Hinata, kedua kakaknya memang sangat peduli pada gadis manis itu.

"Kalau begitu, kali ini puas puaslah bermain, kami tak akan melarangmu, tapi akan ikut menemanimu" Ujar Akashi yang dibalas anggukan yang lain

"Aku hanya sedikit heran" Aomine mengangkat bahunya "Tumben kakakmu tidak memaksa ikut?"

"Benar juga, nanodayo. Aneh"

"Mungkin Nii-san sadar bahwa aku sudah besar" Ujar Hinata yang diragukan para Kisedai

Mereka tak sadar saja, salah satu pengunjung didekat bianglala, memperhatikan mereka intens dengan mata onyxnya.

Ya. Itu sang kakak yang dibicarakan. Uchiha Sasuke.

*

"Kau mau naik apa dulu, Hinata-san?" Tanya Kuroko, melihat Hinata begitu antusias melihat semua permainan

"Itu" Tunjuknya pada Roller Coaster.

Mereka sudah memutuskan posisi di sebelah Hinata setiap permainan dimulai dari Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan terakhir Murasakibara.

Karna sekarang giliran Akashi, maka sang emperor yang membeli tiket.

Dan begitu Akashi datang, ia langsung memakaikan sebuah topi berwarna merah dengan tulisan nama taman bermain ini di kepala Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata memegang topinya, lantas menatap Akashi yang juga memakai topi yang sama

"Semakin siang akan semakin panas. Aku tak mau kau kepanasan" Ujar Akashi yang dihadiahi senyum manis Hinata

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun"

Dan yang lain menahan iri menatap mereka berdua yang jadi terlihat seperti pasangan.

"Sepertinya memang panas ssu, aku juga ingin membeli topi" Ujar Kise, dan beranjak hendak membeli topi yang sama

"Yah warna kuning kesukaanmu juga ada, Hijau, Biru, banyak warna, kesukaan kalian juga ada" Info Akashi

Kise terdiam, semua tahu benar itu adalah cara agar mereka membeli topi sesuai warna kesukaan, bukan merah.

"Itu pasti modusnya agar punya barang couple dengan Hinata" Ujar sang penguntit, Sasuke, sambil pergi ke arah penjual merchandise dan membeli topi merah. Lantas mengganti topinya yang tadi.

"Nah kalau begini, bukan barang couple lagi"

Ya ampun Sasuke, tingkat keprotektifanmu tinggi sekali!

Bahkan ketika menaiki Roller Coaster, Sasuke ikut naik di bangku paling belakang.

Dan ketika naik, Hinata melepas topinya, memasukannya pada tas selempang kecil yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa dilepas Hinata?" Tanya Akashi

"Nanti terbang Akashi-kun" Jawab Hinata menghangatkan hati sang emperor

Jadi bagi Hinata, topi pemberiannya berharga?

Akashi ikut melepaskan topinya dan memegangnya erat.

Sebuah senyum tak hilang dari wajah Akashi sampai Roller Coaster selesai.

Dan setelah turun dari Roller Coaster, Hinata menunjuk sebuah perahu besar yang diayun ayun.

"Kau ingin naik kora kora?" Tanya Aomine, ini bagiannya duduk di sebelah Hinata, otomatis bagiannya mengantri tiket

"Bolehkan?" Tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja boleh, Hinata-san, Akashi-kun kan sudah bilang, puas puaslah bermain" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya tapi tidak dengan sorot matanya

"Baiklah, aku mengambil tiket dulu" Aomine bangkit menuju stand tiket kora kora

Setelah mendapat tiket, Aomine menghampiri Hinata sambil memberikan setusuk dango.

"Agar tidak bosan, setelah kloter ini kita naik"

"Arigatou Aomine-kun" Hinata lantas memakan cemilan kesukaan Itachi itu

Para Kisedai bahkan tak berkedip melihat Hinata makan, sungguh imut.

Sedangkan sang penguntit, tiba tiba teringat pesanan Anikinya, 10 tusuk dango.

Seakan belum puas, kali ini Hinata menuju Histeria.

Gadis mungil itu ternyata menyukai wahan wahana ekstrim.

Kali ini giliran Kise yang mengantri tiket, dan seakan tak ingin kalah pada Akashi dan Aomine, Kise datang dengan membawa segelas minuman untuk Hinata.

"Hinatacchi kau pasti haus, ini untukmu ssu!"

"Arigatou Kise-kun"

"Setelah ini ingin naik apalagi, nona lincah?" Tanya Akashi yang kagum akan semangat gadis ini

"Naik Niagara! Setelah itu makan, boleh?"

"Tentu saja Hinata-chin. Kalau kau lapar kau boleh makan snackku dulu" Tawar Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan keripik kentangnya.

Bukan bungkusnya tapi keripiknya. Jadi Murasakibara menyuapi Hinata snacknya.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, memakan keripik ysng disodorkan Murasakibara. Membuat para Kisedai ingin bertukar posisi dengan sang titan.

"Giliran kita ssu! Ayo!" Ajak Kise, sekaligus menghentikan adegan menyuapi Hinata

Kise merasa perutnya teraduk aduk. Naik 3 wahana ekstrim berturut turut memang menguras tenaga.

Midorima bahkan terlihat sedikit pucat, sepertinya perutnya juga bermasalah

Tapi demi melihat senyum sang malaikat, mereka rela sekalipun harus seharian menaiki wahana ekstrim yang mengaduk perut.

Itu sebanding dengan senyum ceria yang diperlihatkan Hinata.

"Nah untuk melepas pusing, kita naik Niagara! Pasti segar" Ujar Hinata yang tak kelihatan kelelahan sama sekali

"Aku mengambil tiket dulu, nanodayo"

Midorima pun pergi menuju stan tiket Niagara.

Hari ini senyum sama sekali tak lepas dari dari wajah Hinata. Ia begitu bahagia bisa menaiki wahana wahana yang selalu dilarang kakaknya karna berbahaya.

Dan senyum Hinata menulari para Kisedai.

"Hinata-san ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko begitu melihat Hinata terpaku pada satu titik

"Ah, tidak hanya saja aku merasa iri dengan anak itu" Tunjuk Hinata pada anak yang membawa boneka hasil dari permainan ambil boneka

"Iri kenapa?" Akashi yang bertanya

"Dari dulu bermain itu, aku gagal terus, hhe hhe" Ujar Hinata yang menyalakan lampu sikepala sang bayangan

"Ayo naik, nanodayo" Ajak Midorima setelah mendapat tiket

"Hum!" Hinata mengangguk semangat dan mengampiri wahana Niagara

Para kisedai mengikuti dengan langkah ringan. Bersama Hinata tempat yang biasa terasa luar biasa.

Setelah menaiki Niagara, mereka memutuskan makan.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Apa saja yang Hinata-chin mau" Jawab Murasakibara tak mempermasalahkan menu makanan, karna baginya bersama Hinata semua terasa enak

"Benar, terserah Hinatacchi saja ssu!"

Hinata memasang pose berfikir yang terlihat manis di mata Kisedai. Sepertinya apapun yang dilakukan Hinata terasa manis di mata mereka.

"Hmm, terserah Akashi-kun saja" Jawab Hinata akhirnya

"Padaku?" Tanya Akashi, Hinata mengangguk

Akashi merasa dipercaya oleh gadis mungil itu

"Baiklah, ikuti aku" Akashi berjalan menuju tempat makan didekat sana

"Wah interiornya bagus sekali" Hinata kagum, seluruh tembok tempat makan itu dihiasi doodle dan komik, sangat penuh warna.

Sepertinya Akashi secara tidak langsung ingjn menunjukan bahwa semenjak mengenal Hinata hidupnya juga mengenal warna.

"Aku mau ramen" Ujar Hinata saat memilih menu

"Aku samakan saja dengan Hinata-san" Kuroko berkata saat mendengar pesanan Hinata

"Aku juga sama" Ucap Aomine tanpa melihat menu

"Aku juga ssu!" Kise ikut ikutan

"Aku ingin makanan yang sama seperti Hinatachin~" Murasakibara juga ikut memesan ramen

"Aku juga ramen, nanodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga ingin sama dengan Hinata, nanodayo"

"Jadi kalian semua pesan ramen? Yasudah, ramen 7" Ujar Akashi pada pelayan yang mencatat menu

"Minumnya tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan

"Jus jeruk" Jawab Hinata

"Kalian sama?" Tanya Akashi pada kawannya, mereka mengangguk

"Jus jeruknya juga 7" Ujar Akashi

Dan dua meja setelah mereka, seseorang juga memesan pesanan yang sama.

Siapa dia? Tentu saja Sasuke.

"Haaah, Ramennya enak sekali" Ujar Hinata setelah mengabiskan makanannya " Aku ingin naik bianglala, lalu kita ke rumah hantu ya?"

"Kau tak takut?" Aomine bertanya, kan kalau Hinata takut ia bisa pura pura melindungi

"Tidak, Sasu-nii bilang hantu itu tidak ada" Jawab Hinata yakin

Ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke tersedak. Sasuke kan bilang itu waktu Hinata kelas 2 SD? Dan Hinata masih ingat, Sasuke benar benar menyayangi Hinata. Adiknya itu sangat penurut.

"Sebentar Hinata" Midorima maju dan mengusap sisa kuah ramen di sudut bibir Hinata dengan saputangannya

"Kau belepotan, nanodayo" Ujar Midorima dan mengalihkan tatapannya, merasa malu

"Arigatou Midorima-kun" Hinata tersenyum "Ayo kita naik bianglala"

Aomine memutuskan dia akan menonton Oha Asa besok, sepertinya lucky item memang memberi keberuntungan, seperti Midorima.

"Ayo, giliran Kuroko kan yang mengantri tiket?" Tanya Akashi

"Tapi Kuro-chin belum kembali dari toiletnya" Murasakibara menginfokan, membuat mereka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan keberadaan Kuroko

"Sejak kapan dia ke toilet?" Tanya Aomine, merasa tak melihat kepergian Kuroko

"Aku disini" Sebuah suara dibelakang Aomine terdengar

"Oi Tetsu, jangan tiba tiba datang begitu!"

"Gomen Aomine, dan Hinata-san ini untukmu"

Kuroko memberi Hinata sebuah boneka berukuran sedang.

"Tadi dari toilet aku tertarik mencoba game mengambil boneka, dan mendapat boneka itu, untukmu Hinata-san"

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Hinata bahagia

Kuroko mengangguk, ah kisedai kalian kalah satu langkah dari sang phantom.

"Ayo naik bianglala" Ajak Kuroko yang diiyakan yang lain

Naik bianglala memang hanya 15 menit tapi Kuroko sudah sangat senang, ini bagiannya, ia satu ruangan dengan Hinata.

Meskipun hanya mendengar celotehan Hinata. Kuroko sudah sangat senang.

Binar kebahagiaan tak lepas dari kedua mata Kuroko.

Selesai dengan bianglala, mereka memainkan permainan disekitar sana yang mendapat hadiah.

Hinata membawa banyak hadiah hasil permainan para Kisedai, Akashi bahkan membelikan tas untuk membawa barang hadiah.

Mereka tertawa lepas, bermain, menyemangati.

Akashi bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia bisa sebahagia ini.

"Sudah jam 4 sore, ayo masuk rumah hantu, nanodayo"

Keberuntungan untuk Murasakibara, rumah hantu kosong, jadi tak perlu mengantri tiket.

"Ayo masuk Hinata-chin, jangan jauh jauh dariku ya~ Kalau takut bilang padaku, nanti hantunya kuhancurkan" Ujar Murasakibara polos

Setiap ucapan Murasakibara, selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Ia merasa Murasakibara adalah lelaki terlucu yang pernah dikenalnya.

Namun diluar dugaan, Hinata sama sekali tidak ketakutan berada di dalam sana, Hinata bahkan menyapa para hantu.

Sedangkan Kise, ia terus menempeli Aomine, rupanya sang model, takut akan hantu.

"Wuahh menyenangkan sekali" Ujar Hinata begitu keluar dari rumah hantu "Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Setengah jam lagi jam 5, lebih baik kita pulang saja, aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu akan memulangkanmu pukul 5" Ujar Akashi

"Memang kakak Hinata meminta pukul 5 kan, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima, sedikit membenarkan ucapan sang emperor

"Sudahlah ayo pulang" Aomine bergerak pertama

*

"Sudah puas jalan jalannya?" Tanya Sasuke begitu mereka memasuki kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke bersikap seakan akan tidak tahu tentang kencan mereka.

"Menyenangkan sekali Nii-san! Coba Nii-san juga ikut" Ujar Hinata

"Dan itu hasil bermain hari ini?" Tanya Itachi menunjuk kantong yang dibawa Hinata

"Hm, Ini hadiah hadiah dari permainan Nii-san"

"Andai kita bisa kencan lagi, hanya berdua" Ujar Akashi

Kisedai mengangguk mengiyakan, kalau kencan hanya berdua kan bmlebih banyak waktu bersama.

"Oh, kalian ingin kencan berdua dengan Hinata?" Tanya Itachi dan tersenyum "Boleh"

"Aniki!"

Seruan Sasuke tak terdengar, mereka terlanjur berdebar, kencan berdua dengan Hinata? Pasti menyenangkan.

"Syaratnya, one on one dengan Sasuke yang menang poin terbanyak, maka pertama kencan dengan Hinata, setuju?" Usul Itachi

"Setuju!" Ujar mereka kompak

"Aku juga setuju Aniki, kalau aku menang, tak ada kencan" Tambah Sasuke

"Lusa sore, kita mulai" Ujar Sasuke menentukan waktu

Kisedai mengangguk, kesempatan emas ini tak boleh disiasiakan!

- **TBC** -

 **Hallo minna~**

 **Gomen, updatenya lama, tugas menggunung, hihi**

 **Gmana chap ini? Menghiburkah?**

 **Semoga menghibur ya~**

 **Makasih buat yang menyempatkan baca cerita ini, semoga menyempatkan juga memberi tanda ya, buat penyemangat XD**

 **Okay, see you in next chapter!**


	6. Gomen!

Mohon maaf, cerita ini dilanjutkan pada akun Wattpad, Namura Shicie (-UchihaRa).


	7. Usaha

Hinata is Mine!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : T

Pairing : GoMxHinata

Happy Reading~

"Hinata-chan!" Panggil Momoi memasuki kelas Hinata

Ia melihat Hinata sedang mengobrol dengan gadis berambut merah muda sepertinya, gadis pirang, dan gadis bercepol. Tak banyak membuang waktu, Momoi mendekati Hinata.

"Ada apa Momoi-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Apa kau tau kenapa para Kisedai sekarang berlatih gila gilaan?" Tanya Momoi yang saking penasarannya sampai mendatangi kelas Hinata. Ia yakin gadis manis ini ada hubungannya.

Hinata terdiam dan sedikit merona.

"Sebenarnya, mereka akan one on one dengan Sasu-nii besok" Jawab Hinata

"Kenapa?" Tanya Momoi penasaran

Hinata terdiam. Merasa malu mengungkap alasannya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahwa mereka berusaha agar dapat kencan dengannya.

"Jangan jangan untuk meminta restu kencan denganmu Hinata" Celetuk Ino asal

Namun anggukan Hinata sukses membuat ke 4 gadis lain terdiam.

"Ehh??!! Serius??!!" Sakura dan Momoi berteriak kaget

"Mereka melakukannya agar diizinkam kencan denganmu?!!!!" Pekik Momoi heboh

Untung kelas sepi, para murid masih betah mengobrol di koridor.

"Pantas saja Dai-chan tak pernah terlambat lagi! Tet-chan juga berlatih shoot lebih keras. Mereka bahkan menambah porsi latihan!!"

Momoi berbinar "Lalu, Lalu, secara pribadi adakah yang kau dukung?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, para gadis yang mengelilingi Hinata pasang telinga baik baik.

Namu sebelum suara Hinata menyapa gendang telinga mereka, suara lain terdengar.

"Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Momoi berbalik cepat dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dihadapannya Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hehe Sei-chan, Ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya merindukan Hinata-chan!" Elak Momoi yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya sang emperor

Jangan harap bisa membohongi Akashi.

"Hinata, dia tidak mengatakan hal buruk padamukan?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap Hinata intens

"Tidak Akashi-kun" Jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng

"Baguslah, kalau itu terjadi katakan saja padaku"

"Hum" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum

Ah, Manis sekali~

Akashi bahkan tak sanggup menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi chubby itu.

Tapi karna ego seorang Akashi, ia berakhir dengan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

Momoi merasa rahangnya hampir jatuh.

Sejak kapan Akashi bisa bertindak seperti itu pada seseorang? Apalagi perempuan?

"Kalian sedang apa, nanodayo?" Sapaan seseorang membuat Akashi melepaskan elusannya di helai rambut Hinata

Aura Akashi sedikit menggelap, ia tak suka diganggu di tengah kegiatan yang disukainya.

"Ah, Shin-chan!" Momoi menyapa

"O-ohayou nanodayo" Sapa Midorima begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Hinata, ia mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ohayou Midorima-kun" Balas Hinata dan melirik Akashi yang terdiam

"Akashi-kun sakit?" Hinata mendekat dan dengan polosnya menaruh tangan di dahi Akashi "Tidak panas"

Sentuhan Hinata sukses membuat aura Akashi kembali baik

"Shintarou, kenapa kau membawa mini neko dan gelas kaca?" Tanya Akashi begitu menatap Midorima, tak biasanya Oha Asa menyarankan dua lucky item.

"Lho- Kalau tidak salah saat menonton Oha Asa tadi pagi, mini neko itu lucky item Capricorn kan?" Cetus Tenten, kadang kadang ia menonton acara itu

Dan seketika semua menatap Hinata.

"Bukankah kau lahir di akhir bulan desember?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata "Capricorn kan?"

Hinata menganggu dan menatap Midorima "Jadi lucky item itu untukku?"

Midorima dengan ketsundereannya hampir berkata tidak, namun saat melihat tatapan Hinata padanya, ia akhirnya mengangguk.

"A-aku tak sengaja membawanya nanodayo, u- untukmu saja, ingat ya, aku bukan sengaja membawanya"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Arigatou Midorima-kun"

Tidak sengaja membawa? Untuk pecinta Oha Asa seperti Midorima itu mustahil.

"Kau juga percaya pada ramalan?" Tanya Akashi pada Hinata

"Begitulah" Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum "Akashi-kun ingin diberikan lucky item?"

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Akashi langsung "Dan Satsuki, kembali ke kelasmu. 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi"

Mereka bahkan tak sadar sudah banyak orang di kelas. Adegan tadi cukup mencuri perhatian mereka.

-Skip Time-

Hinata hanya bertemu Akashi dan Midorima di kelas, gadis manis itu bahkan tak bertemu sisa anggota kisedai yang lain, sepertinya Momoi benar. Mereka berlatih lebih keras.

Tiba tiba pipi gadis itu merona.

Ia merasa begitu spesial.

"Kau melamun, Hime?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Hinata

"Eh? Nii-san?" Tanya Hinata heran, kenapa Sasuke menyusul ke kelasnya?

"Kau lama" Ujar Sasuke seolah membaca pikiran Hinata "Nii-san khawatir"

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, mengambil alih tas yang dibawa adiknya "Dan ternyata kau melamun"

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mulai menjauhi kelas.

"Kau tenang saja, Hime. Nii-san pasti akan menang. Nii-san tak akan membiarkanmu kencan dengan orang yang tak kau mau"

Yang tak kau mau? Benarkah Hinata tak ingin mencoba berkencan dengan salah satu anggota GoM?

"Kau melamun, sweetheart. Ada masalah?" Sapa Itachi ketika melihat buku yang dibaca adiknya sama sekali tidak berpindah halaman

"Ti-tidak kok Nii-san" Hinata mengelak

"Bukunya membosankan? Kau mau membeli buku baru? Ayo Nii-san antar" Ajak Itachi, ia tau toko buku selalu membuat mood adiknya membaik

"Nii-san tidak sibuk?"

"Pekerjaan Nii-san sudah selesai. Ayo, agar pikiranmu lebih bebas" Itachi menyimpan buku dalam genggaman Hinata "Kau mau berganti baju dulu?"

"Aku pakai jaket saja" Jawab Hinata begitu melihat sekarang pukul 17.30, tak masalahkan kalau memakai baju rumahan? "Sasu-nii bagaimana?"

"Biar Nii-san yang ajak, kalaupun Sasuke tak ikut. Kan ada Nii-san"

Hinata tersenyum, merasa bahagia mempunyai keluarga yang sangat memperhatikannya.

Hinata beranjak membawa jaketnya sementara Itachi menuju ruangan Sasuke.

"Hime"

Hinata yang sedang berada di kamarnya berbalik, dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Sasu-nii tak bersiap siap?" Tanya Hinata heran, setelan pria itu bahkan belum berganti

"Nii-san sangat ingin ikut, tapi Nii-san harus lembur agar besok ketika tanding tak ada pikiran berkas. Kau pergi bersama Ita-nii saja ya?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu mendekati Sasuke.

"Baiklah tapi ketika aku dan Ita-nii pulang nanti, Sasu-nii harus sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Agar ketika makan malam nanti Nii-san tak sekusut ini"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mencubit kedua pipi Hinata gemas

"Oke Hime. Perintah diterima"

"Kalau begitu segera laksanakan Otouto. Kami akan berangkat sekarang" Suara Itachi menyapa

"Aniki jaga Hinata" Pesan Sasuke menatap onyx Itachi serius

"Tentu saja Otouto. Ayo berangkat sweerheart"

"Hum" Hinata mengangguk dan menghampiri Itachi

"Jaa Sasu-nii" Hinata melambaikan tangan yang dibalas lambaian yang sama oleh Sasuke

Itachi dan Hinata menuju ke Mall Tokyo.

"Hinata, Nii-san mau ke toko jam tangan dulu, kau tunggu di toko buku ini ya? Jangan kemana mana"

Hinata mengangguk. Itachi tersenyum dan segera pergi, tak ingin membuat Hinata lama menunggu. Dan, oh! Itachi bahkan berbicara pada kasir dan penjaga pintu agar menjaga Hinata!

"Hinata-san?" Sapa suara yang dikenal Hinata

"Ah, Kuroko-kun" Sapa Hinata kembali. Dan bagi Kuroko ini pertama kalinya sapaannya dibalas tanpa pekikan kaget.

Ia suka perasaan nyaman saat bersama Hinata.

"Kuroko-kun mau membeli buku?" Tanya Hinata

"Ah, Iya aku mencari Light Novel terbaru. Hinata-san kemari dengan siapa?"

Tanya Kuroko, karna mustahil Hinata sendirian di jam seperti ini. Kedua kakaknya kan protektif.

"Dengan Ita-nii, tapi Ita-nii ke toko jam dulu"

"Hinata-san mencari buku apa? Biar kubantu carikan"

"Mencari novel, tapi kita cari di bagian light novel saja, sepertinya seru, sekaligus Kuroko-kun mencari buku" Ujar Hinata

Sepertinya Kuroko menemukan hal lain yang disukainya selain membaca novel dan bermain basket, yaitu mengobrol dengan Hinata.

Dan pada akhirnya tak satupun dari Kuroko dan Hinata membeli novel.

Itachi sempat panik tak menemukan Hinata di rak novel, tapi untunglah ia menemukan Hinata setelah berputar putar.

"Hinata sejak kapan kau menyukai light novel?" Tanya Itachi mendekat

"Ita-nii? Sudah selesai? Aku sekalian menemani Kuroko-kun" Jawab Hinata

"Kuroko?" Alis Itachi menyernyit

"Benar Itachi-san" Jawab Kuroko yang menyentak Itachi

"Kuroko? Tadi kau kemana?" Tanya Itachi berusaha mengontrol kekagetannya, bukankah tadi adiknya hanya sendirian

"Aku dari tadi disini" Jawab Kuroko sudah terbiasa

"Nii-san lucu, masa Kuroko-kun tak terlihat. Kalau begitu kami permisi ya Kuroko-kun" Pamit Hinata juga Itachi dan meninggalkan toko buku

"Tak ada novel yang kau beli Hinata?" Tanya Itachi begitu Hinata mengajaknya keluar toko buku

"Tidak. Aku mau beli cemilan saja ya?" Pinta Hinata dengan tatapan memelas pada Itachi

Tanpa tatapan itu pun Itachi akan memberikan apa yang diinginkan sang adik.

"Tentu sweerheart, tentu. Apapun untukmu"

Begitu sampai di bagian market, Hinata segera pergi mencari cemilannya "Nii-san bawakan keranjangnya ya? Aku menunggu di tempat snack"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengeleng geleng kepalanya lantas beranjak membawa keranjang.

Hinata menyusuri jajaran snack. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan snack yang diinginkannya, tapi di rak paling atas. Hinata mengembungkan pipinya dan berusaha meraih snack itu. Tapi terlalu jauh.

Saat berpikir untuk menunggu Itachi. Tiba tiba badannya terangkat. Sebelum sempat berteriak suara terdengar.

"Ayo ambil snacknya Hinata-chin"

Suara bernada malas ini, Murasakibara. Hinata meraih snack incarannya. Murasakibara menurunkan Hinata saat snack sudah dalam genggaman.

"Arigatou Mukkun"

"Tak masalah~ Kukira hanya bayanganku saja aku melihat Hinata-chin"

Ujarnya dengan nada malas, namun sedikit ada antusias disana

"Hinata-chin hanya beli cemilan itu? Pantas saja kau ringan sekali" Komentar Murasakibara

"Kalau makan snack bisa membuatku tinggi, aku akan memakan baaaannyyyaakk sekali snack" Ujar Hinata antusias

Murasakibara menunduk menatap Hinata cemberut.

"Jangan. Hinata-chin manis dengan tinggi seperti ini" Ujar Murasakibara polos dan menatap Hinata lekat membuat pipi gadis itu merona

"Hinata?" Suara Itachi terdengar lega "Aku tak melihatmu kau tertutup oleh orang in- eh Murasakibara?"

"Kau kakak Hinata-chin kan? Hinata-chin harus makan banyak. Dia ringan sekali. Aku takut Hinata-chin terbawa angin kalau angin besar" Ujar Murasakibara polos pada Itachi

Itachi tertawa pelan "Murasakibara, Hinata ini banyak makannya. Namun entahlah, dia tak pernah menjadi gendut"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Murasakibara sedikit tak percaya

Hinata malu malu mengangguk.

Akhirnya Itachi dan Hinata belanja ditemani Murasakibara.

"Terimakasih Mukkun, kami pulang dulu ya, Sasu-nii bisa bisa tak mau makan kalau kami belum pulang" Pamit Hinata

Murasakibara mengangguk dan membiarkan Hinata berlalu dengan Itachi.

"Ah, aku lupa membeli cemilan" Ujar Murasakibara dan kembali masuk kedalam

Begitu Itachi dan Hinata menginjakan kaki di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sudah bersidekap di ruang tengah.

"Kalian lama" Ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal

"Gomen Nii-san" Hinata menunjukan ekspresi bersalah

Sasuke tak kuat lama menatap ekspresi Hinata.

"Baiklah, karna kalian lama, Nii-san yang memasak. Ayo makan"

Uchiha memang kaya. Tapi maid yang bekerja hanya sampai sore, dan beberapa pelayan memang tinggal disini, juga penjaga gerbang. Tapi urusan masak, mereka memilih sendiri. Kadang Sasuke kadang Hinata. Sebelum Hinata datang, Sasuke memang menyewa koki, sekarang tidak lagi.

"Nii-san memasak apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan ke ruang makan

"Sup tomat" Jawab Sasuke bangga "Dan Chiken Katsu"

Hinata mengangguk dan Itachi menghela nafas "Sasuke, kau benar benar akan menjadi tomat suatu hari nanti"

Sasuke melotot dan Hinata tergelak, bukan tak mungkin ucapan Itachi menjadi nyata, habisnya, Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat!

Hari ini dari bangun pagi entah kenapa Hinata merasa berdebar.

Hari ini adalah hari tanding Kisedai dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tenang, Hime. Nii-san akan menang, tunggu di gym saja nanti ya" Ujar Sasuke saat mengantar Hinata ke sekolah

"Baiklah Nii-san" Jawab Hinata berusaha menutupi perasaan berdebanya

Sasuke pergi begitu melihat Hinata memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Yo Hinata!" Panggil lelaki berkulit tan begitu berpapasan dengan Hinata "Kau nanti menonton pertandingan kami kan?"

"Tentu Aomine-kun. Aku akan menontonnya"

"Yosh! Lihatlah penampilanku ya!"

Hinata terkikik pelan "Penampilan?"

"Ma-maksudku permainanku" Aomime gelagapan, ucapannya tadi memang ambigu , tapi aomine bersyukur, setidaknya ia mendapat tawa Hinata di pagi hari

"Aomine-kun kelasmu di lantai 3 ya?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya. Bersama Tetsu" Jawab Aomine, ah kelas Hinata sudah dekat

"Hinata" Panggil Aomine sambil berhenti, juga menghentikan langkah Hinata

"A-aku pasti menang. Kita pasti akan berkencan. Tunggu saja" Ujar Aomine dan segera berlari menaiki tangga

Sementara Hinata merona hebat. Aomine itu ... kelewat jujur.

"Hinataaaa!!" Panggil Tenten dari kejauhan "Eh, kenapa mukamu merah begini?"

"A-aku tak apa apa kok" Elak Hinata, Tenten menatap Hinata menyelidik, tau benar gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu

Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Tenten, Hinata akhirnya mengaku.

"Benarkah?!" Tenten terkejut

Hinata mengangguk. Tak lama Ino dan Sakura pun tiba, Hinata mengisyaratkan agar Tenten tidak bercerita pada dua gadis itu, Hinata tak sanggup menahan godaan godaan mereka.

"Hinata siap untuk melihat pertarungan memperebutkanmu?" Sapa Ino begitu datang membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi bungsu Uchiha

"Kita akan menontonnya benarkan?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura dan Tenten

Tenten dan Sakura mengangguk "Lagipula wasitnya Naruto-kun"

Sakura tersenyum, senang membayangkan akan bertemu kekasihnya.

"Dan Hinata, Neji bilang ia juga akan datang, aku menceritakannya tak apa kan?" Tanya Tenten

"Aku tak masalah, aku merindukan Neji-nii kok, Tapi sepertinya Sasu-nii yang bermasalah" Ujar Hinata meringis, Hubungan Neji dan Sasuke memang masih belum akur

"Neji-nii?" Tanya Sakura penasaran "Kau mengenal gebetan Tenten itu?"

"Tunggu tunggu, Sakura ada Naruto, Tenten ada Neji, dan Hinata ada para GoM, lalu aku?" Ujar Ino cemberut membuat Sakura melupakan pertanyaan tentang Neji tadi

"Undang saja kekasihmu menonton" Akashi menjawab

"Ehh?!!" Ino berteriak saking kagetnya, sejak kapan Akashi berhawa keberadaan tipis seperti Kuroko?

"Dan Hinata, aku pasti menang. Kupastikan kita akan berkencan. Tenang saja"

Tenang saja? Akashi kata katamu membuat Ino dan Sakura berpikiran, bahwa Hinata juga sangat ingin kencan denganmu!

"Aku tak akan kalah nanodayo, ta-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin kencan dengan Hinata nanodayo" Ujar Midorima tiba tiba

Aduh! Sejak kapan para pemain GoM mempunyai kemapuan seperti Kuroko!

Akashi terlihat cukup kaget dengan kehadiran dan ucapan Midorima.

"A-aku bukannya menantangmu Akashi" Lanjut Midorima tak ingin disangka mengibarkan bendera perang

"Hn. Aku tau, Shintarou" Respon Akashi, apalagi ia tau bahwa Midorima itu tsundere akut

"Ja-jadi karna itu Midorima-kun membawa lucky item sebesar itu?" Ucapan Hinata membuat semua mata memandang ke tangan Midorima

Midorima memegang sebuah kardus

Kardus kosong.

"Kardus? Bukankah ada kardus yang kebih kecil?" Tanya Tenten heran

"Ini agar keberuntunganku lebih besar, nanodayo"

"Wah wah, kau sungguh ingin kencan dengan Hinata ya?" Goda Ino

"Ti-tidak nanodayo" Ugh. Sifat tsundere nya keluar lagi

"Sudahlah, segera duduk ke bangku masing masing" Titah Akashi

Karna kalau Akashi memasuki kelas, artinya 15 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Ini bukan karna Akashi suka terlambat.

Tapi setiap pagi, Akashi selalu datang ke ruang Osis terlebih dahulu, mengecek kegiatan. Sungguh ketua Osis yang baik.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Dikelas yang berbeda, para anggota Kisedai membatin 'Ini saatnya'

"Hinata, mau pergi ke gym bersama?" Ajak Akashi saat para siswa keluar dari kelas

"Boleh" Jawab Hinata, tersenyum manis dan bangkit

"Kalian juga ingin menonton? Karna kalian teman dekat Hinata maka boleh" Ujar Akashi namun mereka menangkap maksud Akashi 'boleh tapi jangan bersama', Akashi ingin bersama Hinata saja sepertinya.

"Ayo!" Ajak Hinata

"Duluan saja, aku mau menelepon Sai" Ujar Ino

"Aku mau menyambut Naruto di bawah" Ujar Sakura

"Aku menjaga agar Neji tidak bertemu Sasuke dulu" Ujar Tenten

"Lalu Midorima-kun?" Tanya Hinata, dibalik bahu Hinata Akashi menatap Midorima tajam

"Du-duluan saja nanodayo"

Hinata mengangguk lantas mengajak Akashi pergi.

Tak lama setelah itu Midorima menyusul.

Tenten, Sakura dan Ino menggeleng geleng, Raja Iblis itu sudah terjerat pesona Hinata.

Begitu pintu gym dibuka, sudah ada Aomine, Kuroko dan Kise disana.

"Hinatacchi!!! Aku merindukanmu ssu!!" Pekik Kise dan menerjang Hinata, Akashi tak sempat menyelamatkan Hinata, sehingga Kise berhasil memeluk gadis itu

"Ki-se-se-sa-k" Ujar Hinata, sebelum Akashi turun tangan, Murasakibara yang baru datang langsung memisahkan mereka

"Kise-chin bisa membunuh Hinata-chin" Ujarnya tak suka

"Ryouta, kau tak ingat pesan Sasuke?"

"Aku ingat ssu! Tapi aku tak kuat, Hinatacchi kawai sekali ssu!!" Ujarnya membela diri

"Sudahlah tak apa" Ujar Hinata, tau kalau ini dilanjut akan menyudutkan sang pemuda kuning

"Oii Kise, kendali dirimu masih kurang!" Teriak Aomine dari lapangan terlihat tak suka

"Sudah berkumpul rupanya" Suara tegas lain bicara

Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri di pintu gym bersama Itachi dan lelaki bersurai kuning lain.

Tak lama, Momoi datang berbarengan dengan Ino dan Tenten. Hinata tak melihat Neji dimanapun.

"Wah sudah mau dimulai!" Pekik Momoi "Ayo para gadis kita menonton di sana"

Sebelum ditarik Momoi, Hinata sempat berpandangan dengan Sasuke, melalui tatapan, Sasuke tau Hinata menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah" Itachi angkat bicara "Disini Uchiha Itachi dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah wasit. Uchiha Sasuke akan bertanding one on one dengan 6 lelaki. Masing masing orang bermain 10 menit"

"Itu terlalu singkat" Kuroko berkomentar

"Tidak. Itu cukup. Sebab Sasuke bertanding dengan 6 orang dalam satu waktu. Lebih dari itu staminanya tak mencukupi. Yang mencetak poin terbanyak pemenangnya"

"Bolehkan aku mengajukan syarat lain?" Akashi mengangkat tangannya

"Silahkan"

"Bagaimana kalau kesepakatannya diubah, siapapun asal ada diantara kami yang menang, maka semua berhak mendapat bagian kencan dengan Hinata"

Mendengar Akashi menjelaskan serinci itu mau tak mau wajah Hinata merona hebat.

"Kami sudah berjuang bersama. Aku tak ingin hanya gara gara satu yang menang semua bermusuhan. Kami harus tetap saling mendukung"

Kisedai yang lain tersenyum. Tak salah menjadikan Akashi seorang kapten.

"Persahabatan? Baik. Kesepakatan diterima"

Oh Sasuke, sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkan mereka. Gelar Generation of Miracle, tidak akan diberikan secara cuma cuma pada orang yang tak punya bakat.

Pertandingan benar benar sengit. Ini putaran terakhir, Akashi melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah mulai kelelahan.

Pertandingan pertama tadi Sasuke vs Kise, Kise memang hebat, Sasuke hampir kewalahan. Hingga skor 6-6

Pertandingan selanjutnya Sasuke vs Kuroko, Missdirection Kuroko berkali kali menipu Sasuke, skornya 2-2

Lalu Midorima melawan Sasuke, Sasuke sempat kesusahan sebab Midorima ahli threepoint, hingga skor berakhir 6-6

Dengan Murasakibara pun Sasuke kesusahan memasukan bola ke ring, tinggi tubuh Murasakibara penghambatnya hingga hasil 0-0

Lalu sang Ace, Aomine. Kelincahannya memang yang terbaik, tapi Sasuke berhasil berkali berkali menahannya skornya 4-4

Semua seri, dan Sang Kapten akhirnya menutup pertandingan. Sasuke kelelahan, dan Akashi yang absolut. Dan pertandingan terakhir dimenangkan oleh Akashi dengan skor tipis 4-3

Para Kisedai berseru antusias begitu mengetahui Akashi berhasil memenangkan game.

"Pemenangnya Akashi Seijuuro! Dan sesuai kesepakatan, anggota lain juga diberi kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan Hinata"

"Aku kelelahan Aniki. Kalau dalam keadaan fit. Ia akan kalah" Ujar Sasuke membela diri sambil terengah engah di tengah lapangan

"Sudahlah, Teme. Lagipula mereka cukup tampan untuk menjadi adik ipar"

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan sedikit kencang "Diam kau dobe"

Tak lama Hinata datang dan menyerahkan handuk juga air minum.

Sasuke menenggak airnya rakus. Terlihat benar benar kelelahan.

"Baiklah. Mau tak mau. Aku mengizinkan kalian kencan dengan Hinata. Dengan satu syarat. Jangan biarkan dia terluka seujung jaripun"

Para Kisedai mengangguk antusias.

"Kencan dengan Hinata hanya dengan izin Sasuke dan Itachi? Jangan lupa, aku juga kakaknya"

Suara itu tegas. Tak terbantahkan.

Dia Hyuga Neji.

Oh Kami-sama, kencan dengan gadis sebaik Hinata, harus melewati banyak tantangan.

-TBC-

 **Haloo~ Cerita ini sebenernya di wattpad udah tamat, tapi rasanya kok sedih yaa disini diabaikan, jadi kayaknya cerita ini juga mau author tamatin di fanfiction, toh draftnya ada, tinggao copy paste dari wattpad ke fanfiction**


End file.
